Hyper Dimension Neptunia Mass Effect
by Lix231
Summary: The CPUs of Gamindustrie ascendet up to the Stars to forther there Reach and Colonize new Worlds for there Poeple and Discover new Civilisations. 30 Years after they reached for the Stars they now have Maney Colonies in the World. But the so long lasting Peace is interruptet when a Unown Alien Fleet Attacks the Lowee Colonie Shanxi and brings the CPU in a much larger Galaxie.
1. Chapter 1

AN:First i want to say that English is by far NOT my first Language. While i am quite skilled in Talking and Understanding it the same can not be said about my Grammer and luckiley i now have a Beta Reader so this shoul no longer be such a Big Issue.  
On another Note this First Chapter only describes the Timline from the 4 Game Onwards. Because the Console War was such a Big Event in the Neptunia Verse awrithing that happend from the Second Game Onwards is labled as ACW meaning After end of Console War while awrithing befor that will be BCW Before end of Console War. I will mostley stay in the Continuity of the Games but ther will of COurse be some Diffrences because this her is a slightley AU for both Mass Effect AND Neptunia. I will also take SOME things from the Anime and other Games into this Crossover but what you have to wait and sea.  
And lastley i dont Own Hyperdimension Neptunia ore Mass Effect. They are ownd by Compile Heart for Neptune whil Mass Effect is own by Biowere and EA (To my never ending dismay)

* * *

12 ACW: The CPUs defeated the Dark Goddess Kurume and brought an End to the CPU Shift Period. They also rescued the First CPU of Planeptune Uzume.

15 ACW: The Continent of Gamindustrie began to be too run out of space for the Huge Population. It was not yet a Major Problem but Concerns started to arise.

16 ACW: The CPUs of Planeptune and Lastation started the exploration of the rest of the planet. Sadly most other landmasses were too infested with Powerfull Monsters that the cleaning for Colonisation would be way too expensive and lead only to unnecessary loss of life.

18 ACW: Instead of searching for new landmasses the CPU of Planeptune, Neptune had one of her Very Rare intelligent Moments. She said "If we can't find any new Islands than we just have to build them" this came to Shock the other CPUs the VERY good idea they started the Joint Projects of the Construction of Artificial Islands.

22 ACW: The first Artificial Island was finished. It was just a Prototype and was mainly used for Research. Firstly this became the Personal Giant Research Facility for the CPU Candidate of Planeptune Nepgear. The Island was named G-Topia.

24 ACW: Leanbox finished there own Artificial Island. Other than Planeptune this was a Giant Tourist Center and Hotel which was Build near a coral reef and was integrated into said reef without Harming it. It became very popular that it became the main Résidents of the CPU of Leanbox.

25 ACW: A Miracle happened in Leanbox. Thanks to the new Shares the CPU Candidate of Leanbox, Louise was Born. The Goddess was overjoyed of FINALLY have a little sister, to Honour her Sister she officially vowed to no longer chase after Nepgear or any of the other CPU candidates... much to the Joy of Neptune and other CPUs.

27 ACW: Lastation builds the first Artificial Island that is used as an actual Living Space. The so-called Vita City became one of the most Famous and Beautiful cities of Lastation.

30 ACW: Lowee finished their first Artificial Island. Instead of a Place to Live they created the Grand Magical academy a place where new Mages from all over Gamindustrie would be taught in the Art of Magic and would work closely Together with N-Topia to further the Development of Magitech the Fusion of Magic and Technologie.

32 ACW: The CPUs start a Shared Space Programm where they send a Group of Humans to Mars. There they Discover Ancient Ruins of an Alien Species, proving that the CPUs and Humanity are not alone in this Universe.

33 ACW: After nearly 30 Years finally someone realized that the CPUs Human Friends did not Age a Single Day. After some studies, it was found that anyone who is a Maker and fought against the Deity of Sin gained some kind of Longlivity do too the Extreme Exposure of Share all the Makers are still the same age as they were in the Fight against Arfoire.

34 ACW: The Research Team was able to translate part of the alien language, learning that they where a race known as Protheans and they also discovered Element Zero and Mass Effect Technologie. The CPUs Considered using this Tech but to everyone's surprise, again it was Neptune who said something rather smart. "That would be cheating. It's like...taking the Finished Game Data of a Friend, playing New Game Plus and then just claiming it was all your accomplishment." While it was worded a little strange all CPUs agreed that they would not be able to be Proud of how far the Nations have come if they take such an easy route. Therefore Element Zero Tech was abandoned.

37 ACW: Scientist were able to make a breakthrough in Space Flight Technology and created the wary First Magical Wormhole Generator, Short MWG. With this, the CPUs were able to travel much farther into space, beyond their Subsystem and colonize New Planets.

39 ACW: The CPUs Discover that they can Terraform Uninhabital Planets with the Help of Share Energie and turn them into Garden Worlds.

40 ACW: An unknown Fleet Attacked an exploration vessel and started an Invasion on the Lowee Colonye of Shanxi. The First Contact War had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Shanxi Ground Command Center. 3 Hours after destruction of Exploration Vessel Snow Frost.

The Commando Center was in high Alert. The Contact to one of ther Exploration Vessels broke of and the last Message they recived was a confirmation of Unown Vessels. General Williams just enterd the Command Center and awryone Salutet. The General imidentley stepped in front of a Big Circular Holo Projector in the Center of the Room. Besides him was a Hologrom of Admiral Robin Daraen the current Tactician and Commando of the Shanxi Defence Fleet and Commander of the Dreadnaught Ylissia. Also present was a Hologram of Lady Whithe Heart in her HDD Form and she looked NOT Amused. "I WANT TO NOW WHAT HAPPEND TO MY POEPLE? WHO ATTACKED THEM?" Screemed the CPU, scarring most of the Younger ones who never saw ther Goddess realy anraged. "Unown at the moment. But...we do assume that we encounterd a Hostil Alien Species" Explained Robin, her Hand on her Chin deep in thoughts. Before anyone else could say somthing a new Alarm went of. "THE MASS RELAY SUDDENLEY WENT ONLINE. GENERAL WE DETECT MULTIPLE SHIPS ENTERING THE SECTOR. THEY ALL MATCH THE DESCRIPTION OF THE SHIP THAT DESTROYED THE SNOW FROST" The Generall became wary sirious the same as Withe Heart. "Admiral can you sea how many?" Both the Godess and the Generall looked at the Admiral. "We have 200 Ships lead by 3 Dreadnaughts...weself only have ruffley 90 Ships. The Ylissia will hold them off as long as we can. We will try to communicate with them but so far they ignore all Attempts on hailing them. Generall prepare you Ground Troops" The Generall nodded and Robins Hologramm dissapeard. "I am currentley on Board of the Ice Serenety. We will arive shortley...AND KILL EACH OF THOSE FUCKING ALIENS WHO DARED ATTACK MY POEPLE." With that her Hologram dissapeard too. "...OKAY YOU ALL HEARD WHAT THEY SAID. PREPARED ALL TROOPS AD EVACUATE ALL CIVILLIANS TO THE VAULTS. LADYS AND GENTELMANN...WE ARE OFFICIALY AT WAR"

High up in Space on Board of the Turian Dreadnaught Pride of Palavan looked the Admiral of this Fleet Desolas Arterius Down at what he assumed whas this new Race Homeworld. Ruffley 3 Hours ago his Fleet discovers a unidentefied Vessel attempting to activate a Dormant Mass Relay. Obviousley such a big Breach of Citadel Law could not be tolaratet and so the Ship got destroyed. They cheked the Mass Relay and concluded that they came from the Activ Relay 314 and so he imidentley orderd to go and search for this Arrogant new Race who dared break Council Law. What he saw was...Pathetic. Barley any defences around the Planat and the Fleet was a Joke. Just barley 90 Ships and they looked...Strange. As if somone had just put some Space Engines on a old Sailing Ship. There where a few that where diffrent but they where warey smale Frigates. The only thing that realy stood out was the Flag Ship of the Fleet. It did not looke like a Sailing Ship but more akin to what ha acually expects a Space Ship too loke like. It was completkey White withe some Blue Stripes and a Strange Symbol that probably was either the Symbol of the Military ore of the Race itself. It was a Blue Snowflake with a single Letter in it. But still it barley was able to be classefied as a Dreadnaught just barley hitting the Requirerment per Citadel Standards and that also only by a Few Meters. "Give order to all Ships. We will make a Breach for the Landing Transproters. Tell General Vakarian that he is to prepare his Troops." Ordert Victus imidierntley. He was just about to give his next order when one of his Officers Spoke. "Sir we get Strange Energie Readings from those Ships...whatever it is its NOT E-Zero" Victurs stroke his Chin with one of his Claws. Could this Race youse somthing else then E-Zero? He dismissed the thaught imidientley. It was near impossible to Build functional Dreadnaught Ships without E-Zero. It was probably more likley that they yoused a more Primitive Fule Sauce in combination with E-Zero and the other Energie simpley hide the normel Eezo Signature. Whatever the Reason those Aliens would soon be a CLient Race for the Turians and be punished for there Crimes.

On Board of the Ylissia Robin looked at the Unwon Enemie Fleet. Compared to aney of the Main Fleets of the Nation it was not that Big but sadley Robin had just a Small Defence Fleet at her disposal. The Reports coming in from the Scans showed that they yoused E-Zero so either those where the Protheans-wich she doubtet-ore a Race that took the Protheans Technologey...with other Words a Bunch of Cheaters. "Admiral we are nearley in Shooting Range. The Magic Cores of all Weapons operate at Maximum Output. But sadley we dont now how effective ore Weapons will be against there Shields." Explained of one her Officers. Robin nodded. "Concentrate your Firer at there Dreadnaughts. If we are able too take out ther Commander we may be able to cause enough confusion to bring there Coordination out of Controul. Prepare all Space Fighters they shall Launche after we firer ore First Barage of Attacks." Robin stood up from her Command Chair. "We...are at a hudge Dissadvantage. We are outnulbered and we now Nothing of tha Capabillities of our Enemies. All attempts to hail them failed. I see not many Stratégies that will lead to Victorey...Howewer. We will NOT Give up so easeley. In the Name of our Ladey Withe heart we WILL defeat those Aliens and SHOW THEM what happens if you Mess with Lowee" Robin took out her Sword. Its Blade looked like a Lightning Bolt and Electrecitey rund down it. She pointet it directley at the Enemey Fleet. "ITS TIME TO TIP THE SCALES" Awryone Roard in apporval and activatet ther Canons. Magical Seals appeard in front of awrey Canon before Magical Bolts Shootet at the Enemei.

On the Pelevan Pride broke out small Panic. "ADMIRAL. THEYA RE SHOOTING AT US. WE CANT FIGURE OUT WITH WHAT THOSE ARE NO MASS EFFECT WEAPONS" Desolas glared at those Aliens. How could they be already in Shooting Range? They still needed 3 Minutes before there Weapons could reach them. "PREPARE FOR IMPACT. ALL POWER WE CAN SPARE TOO THE FRONT SHIELDS" Orderd the Admiral not a Second too late. Not that it helped much. The Bolts brooke through there Shields and collided with the Hull of his Ship. The Palavans Pride begann to shake but seems to not Sustain much Damage. Desolas looked out of the Winod to one of the other Dreadnaughts the Shield of Palavan. To his Shock the Ship begann to freeze where they where hit. "S-STATUS REPORT?" Screamed the Admiral. "O-Our Shields where ignored Sir. W-Whatever that was it was some kind of...of Energie Based Weapons. Our Hull was not realy Damages b-but...I-Its Freezing. Like we where Attacked by some kind of Laser Frost Canon. But at the same Time some Places looke more like a Ligntning Bolt striked us ore even if it was Burned by Firer...This dosnt make aney Sense" Desolas could not belive what he heard. HOW where they able to Bypass there Shield? The Pride of Palavan was a brand new Dreadnaught of the Hirachey. It was only Finished 4 Weeks ago and-to his great Honor-put Under his Command. "They are Launching Fighters?" Said one Officer WAREY confused. Desolas himself was confused too. Space Fighetrs where only good against smaller Frigates and other Fighters. NOT Dreadnaughts ore even Cruiser. "Ignored thel. Those Primitives obviousley no Nothing of Space Combat. They mau have some Fancey Weapons but Nothing more. I take my former Order back. If they can bypass ore Shields even ther smalles Frigate is a Danger. The moment where in Range take down as Maney Shipse as Possible." He heard Confomation from all Stations. This would be over warey soon.

In another Part of the Galaxie White Heart was sitting unpatienley in the COmmand Seat of her Personal Dreadnaught the Ice Serenetey. She was wearing a White Militarey Uniform and a Military head Similiar to the one of her NEXT Form. She had crossed her Arms in front of her Chest and tappen inpatentley with her Finger. She was pissed. No she was FAR Beyond Pissed. How DARE they? On Board of the Exploration Ship where ruffley 200 Poeple. And they are all now DEAD. And it was her fault. She was the one who orderd them to explore in that Direction. if she hadnt done it...they would still be alive. She alreadey startet sending Massages to there relatives...and she would also visit them. It was somthing ALL CPUs often took up on themself. When Popele died because of there Order they would Personaley go and inform there Relatives left behind...even after so many Years where they did it to this warey Day it broke each of them there Hearts. Especley when Children where involved. And that made her even more Angrey. Because of those FUCKERS many Children lost one ore even BOTH of there Parants. She will make them PAY tenfold. "How long until we arrive?" Asked White Heart the Caipten of her Ship. "With our current Speed we will arrive in 2 Hours. Im sorry that we cant go Faster but we need all the Energie we can spare later for the Weapons and Shields" White Heard nodded. She dindt like it especley because in that Time even more Innocent Poeple will die. But she had to accept it. The Ice Serenety was a 8 Kilometer Super Dreadnaught of the Warlock Class. Like maney Ships of Lowee it looked like a Sea Ship but MUCH more Modern. It was like all Lowee Ships White and had the Lowee Symbold on the Site. But the biggest Diffrence to the normal Ships-except its Sice-was the Giant Canon in the Center of the Front. The Absulute Zero Canon. Ore as Whithe Heard called them, the Fimbulwinter Canon. It was the most Powerfull Magical Canon in existence and was Powers by 12 indiciduel Magitech Power Cores where normal Weapons onley had One. She would make those Aliens pay and show them why you dont Fuck with a Godess.


	3. Chapter 3

The battle in space was pretty much lost this Robin knew, While their weapons and shields were superior to the enemy, their sheer numbers advantage and seemingly endless barges of Attacks decimated the Smaller ships too quickly, already Half of there fleet was destroyed but they were able to at least Destroy 40 of the Enemy ships. Sadly a bunch of Landingcraft we're able to get trough wich means fighting would also start on the Surface.

"Admiral, The Thoron Canons are ready and fully Charged" Exclaimed one of the Weapon Officers, Robin did not even try to hide her Smile. The Thoron Canons were her Ace in the Hole. Two Powerfull Thunder Magic Railgun Cannons based on the Spell with the Same Name, Powered by 4 Magic reactors each, they took some to be charged, they only have one shot at this, even with 4 Magic reactors The Thoron Canons energy drain is still too great, so after their barrage, they'd be sitting ducks, Robin hoped this gamble would end in their favor "Fire when ready, Destroy those Dreadnaughts!" If she was at least able to destroy the Commander of this Invasion she already would have archived a tactical victory, the front of the ship energy was pumped into the Magical Reactors, electrical energy filled the whole room where Two Giant Canons were located, slowly the cannons rose out of the Ships for the Enemie to see.,

The operators of the Weapons were behind a Special Force Field that would protect them from the Magical and electrical discharge of the Thoron Canons.

On the Turian ship, Desolas looked with worry at the Giant cannons that came out of the Enemy Dreadnaught, His Worrie turned to fear when he saw the tips of the canons started to emit light, Electricity shot through Space, accompanied by a tremendous roar. "HELMSMAN MOVE US OUT OF WHATEVER IS COMING!" He gave his order not a Second too late, the ship moved and barleys the attack, two giant energy streams composed of thousands of lightning Bolts shot like a railgun at the Turian fleet.

Desolas and his crew looked with pure horror at the Palavans Shield took a direct hit, and was cut in half, debris and shrapnel flying everywhere, The Second Dreadnaught the Mighty Victor tried to Doge but still got hit, Half of the ship exploded and to make matters worse even the Palavan Pride did not get away unscathed, one of there engines got hit and exploded, sending shockwaves through the Ship, causing them to drift into remains of the Mighty Victor, the Ships collided, while the Shields did take most of the Damage, but the Pride of Palaven was now in a critical condition.

"We have Hull Breaches on Deck 3 and 4. only two of our engines are still functional, but one of them can only operate at 40% Power. shields are down and nonfunctional FTL capabilities barely function, and most of our weapons got Destroyed in the Collision, T-The electric discharge, this...this weapon also fried most of our systems, we needed to activate our reserve Eezo Generator to keep the remaining Systems active, Also we have received reports that several fires have started throughout the ship."

Desolas couldn't believe what he heard. The Pride of Palavan, the Strongest Ships the Turian have ever built and fielded, reduced to such a miserable State in only ONE ATTACK!

"CONCENTRATE ALL FIRE ON THEIR FLAGSHIP! I DONT CARE WHAT IT WILL COST US WE NEED TO DESTROY THIS WEAPON AT ONCE!" This was NOT acceptable. He would let those Aliens PAY for what they did. Two Dreadnaughts were destroyed, no one seemed to have survived, No, no one COULD have survived.

On the Surface of Shanxi, the Turians just started their assault on Shanxi Headquarters and they were already facing major seatbacks at the Front Gates, those soldiers were like nothing they have ever seen before, clad in white armor but also robes and Pointed hats, they did not use guns or something similar, no they wielded Staffs and Books of all things and SOMEHOW seem to perform the Impossible, Some of the Turians were frozen Solid, dying imminently of the sheer cold, others were turned to ash either by Fire or lightning, one poor bastard was strangled by a plant that suddenly came to life and even one of those Aliens SOMEHOW CREATED MINATURE BLACK HOLES FOR SPIRITS SAKE! that ripped one of their tanks to pieces, but there some good news for the Turians, Apperentley those Aliens don't have personal shields, most of them created shield or hid behind rubble but when they were hit it mostly fatal, If there were no what he assumed to be their medics to heal them. Still, while they did face heavy opposition from the Enemy, the Turians numerical Superiority allowed them to slowly take over the City, Saren Aterius the younger brother of Admiral Desulas Arterius, was getting annoyed ay showing this pathetic race there place Under Turian Superiority, Sure they had some unique tricks he gives them that but soon this all will belong to the Turians. Suddenly his Omni-Tool got a Comm Message from his Brother. "Saren here, Speak Brother how is it up there?" The Answer he received was not what he hoped.

"Not good Saren. The Enemy Flag Ship hat some kind of...Super Weapon, It fired Two Railgun shots at us. Each Shot made out of hundreds if not thousands of lightning bolts, It's ridiculous, We lost the other two Dreadnaughts and the Pride of Palavan nearly got reduced to junk, The Pride of Palaven will fall back and remain behind our Fleet to still give Command but she is out of the Fight...maybe even out of Service because whatever these weapons did, it fried most of our Systems and we can't get them back up, but there are some Good news, the enemy Fleet is almost destroyed and we're concentrating Firer at their Flag Ship, I will soon be able to send reinforcement down to you, And bezedebbe"

The Communication suddenly turned to static and Saren could not understand a Single Word but then it seemed to get better. "Lisszzzz Saren, Will cabzzzzzzz Later, Over a Bzzzzzz Out"

only gargled static could be heard, Saren didn't like this at all but he was glad his Brother was at least safe even if his Ship was damage But the loss of Two Dreadnaughts...Saren vowed to Kill 4 Aliens for every lost Turian life...to fill that quota...he needs to find the Civilians.

The Ylisse was Under constant bombardment, the shields were down, nothing could save the ship, but Robin had one final plan.

"To all Magic Core Officers...set all of the Cores into Magical Overload and then... full speed to the center of the enemy fleet, everybody to the escape pods, the Ylisse might be going down, but that doesn't mean she going alone, she will take as many enemies with her."

Everyone went to the Escape Pods while the Engineers did as ordered.

Robin smirk but was also quite Sad. Sacrificing the Ylisse was not easy especially because...

"You are sure you can to do that?" Spoke Robin and suddenly a mechanical, female voice said.

"Positive. It's my Duty to Protect you all. Don't worry Robin I send most of my Data to the Server on Shanxi. I will upload the rest of my consciousness before the Big Suprise for the Aliens goes off"

This was Ylisse. The AI of the Ylisse and one of Robins's closest friends. Despite being a bodyless Voice. "You better make it," Said Robin before she jumped into an Escape Pod. The Moment Ylisse knew no one was still on Board she put all the remaining power into the front Shields and the engines and shot forward. The Aliens apparently knowing what she tried concentrated their Fire at her, but now there were only Two Systems still active, the shields were too strong for the Eezo Weapons. She waited until she was ruffly at the Center of the Fleet, and began the Upload to the Shanxi Server and just after she finished uploading herself, every single-core exploded, creating a giant explosion that took out half of the remaining enemy Fleet and was even able to hit the retreating Pride of Palavan, damaging the Ship even more.

Everyone on the Pride of Palavan felt that MASSIVE Shoclvave that knocked them down. "what...what happened?" Asked Desolas shocked and his eyes widen at the reports, apparently, the Enemmy Flag Ship charged into the center of their fleet and detonated itself, the results were devastating.

"R-Report" He actually feard the answer. "We...we sustained heavy Damage, both remaining Engines are only running at 10% Power, our reserve generator is barely able to keep the Ship Systems running...our hull took major Damage and we have sustained many breaches, We...we are barely able to make it back to the Citadel, If are lucky, Communications completely down, As are most of our other system, we need to evacuate some floors because life Support can't sustain some segments of the ship so all crew members are advised to vacate to core segments or wear vacuum suits in order to save as much power as much as possible."

Ever Word Pained the Officer but also Desolate. He was about to give an Orders but than.

"Admiral. Multiple new Ships entering this Sector...S-SIR. L-LOOK!"

The Officer sounded terrified and when Desolas looked out of the Window he understood why. The Ship and the Fleet that appeared...was MASSIVE!. The Fleet itself contained only 100 Ships...but the sheer SIZE of those Ships... every ship was a Dreadnaught bigger than the Destiney Ascension and worst was the Flag Ship, it was big, too big. Big Enough Desolas could mistake it for a giant space station, but what was truly terrifying...was the Charging giant Canon. "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He screamed in pure Panic when the Canon fired. Nearly every remaining Ships...were covered in a thick shell of, probably killing everyone onboard. "R-RETREAT, T-TOO THE CITADEL" Even without active Communication the few ships that remained...only 14 including the Pride of Palavan, understood that this battle was lost.

Now the retreating ships were hounded by enemy fire, 5 ships were lost

before they made it to the Mass Relay and disappeared.

On the Ice Serenity, White Heard observed the Effect of the Fimbulwinter Canon. She had to admit this was way better than she expected. Truly it was a Powerfull Weapon even with its flaws, its biggest flaw is probably that after one shot id needs a looong time to recharge. But that was irrelevant right now.

"I'm going planet side to Kill as many of those F*&* as I can. Bring our troops down as fast as possible!"

White Heart stood up and with a flash of light was in her NEXT Form. Under her, a Trapdoor opened and she fell through. She literally felt out of the Ship and when she was in Space she headed down to Shanxi, faster than any transport could, She reached the city pretty fast and without hesitation began her Attack. She created multiple Small Blue Balls of energy and then SMASHED them with her Axe. "GEFAHRLICHTERN" She screamed when she shot her Magical Ice Balls With ease, she decimated the Aliens.

she saw them they looked kinda like Birds or Dinosaurs somewhere in-between, When the Aliens saw her they immediately opened fire but She just created a Barrier in front of her, when the Aliens realized that their attacks didn't do any Damages they stopped wich gave White Heart the opening she needed, in front of her were at least 1000 alien Soldiers, In the past, such numbers could have been Slightly Dangerous. But now where she had Multiple Planets Under her control and of course alot more people that live in her Nation her Share Energy was now so high that even a Group of 100,00 Soldiers would be a piece of Cake for her...WITHOUT her NEXT form. "ZERTSORUNG" With those Words she started her Atatck...well...no...her Slaughter would be a much more fitting Name, She completely decimated the Aliens, cutting them down, turning them Pieces of Meat on the Ground, One vary daring Soldier attacked her with some kind of Blue Energy, She swiftly dealt with him, First she cut off one of his Arms and than sie punched him trough multiple Walls. She was quite surprised when she saw the Guy-at least she assumed it was a Guy-was still alive...if barley. "Huh. So some of you can at least take a Hit. Too bad none of your comrades were that tough" She left the Soldier lying there, knowing he probably didn't even understand her. She flew away to help elsewhere...not knowing that sparing this one Soldier...was an Act she later would deeply Regret.


	4. Kodes Entries 1

AN:Hey my dear Reders. This is one of the small Kodex Chapters that will pop up awrey 3 ore 4 Chapters. They will contain 3 Kodex entries each and explain some things in more Detail. Mostley things i will not explain in the Story. Poeple who also are not all that Familiar with either Neptunia ore Mass Effect wil learn a thing ore two hear because i expmain Karakters, Places, Technologie and even some past Events. The First Three Entries are the Home Planet of the Humans and 2 of the Nations.

* * *

Gamindustrie: Gamindustrie is the Home Planet of the CPUs and is made out of 60% Water. The Rest are smaller and Bigger Landmasses all around the

Planet. The Biggest one is the Main Kontinent who also bears the Name Gamindustrie. Most of those Islands are devoided of Zivilisation and infested with

Monsters making it sheer impossible to inhabit those Ilsands. Around the Hole Globe are a bunch of Artifficial Islands wich have a Multitude of Functions.

The Biggest is the Citey Island of Gamemarket wich is not ruled by any of the 4 CPUs but is a independent City where all Cultures of Gamindustrie can

florish together.

Lowee:Lowee is the oldest Nation in Gamindustrie and lies in the Frigid North of the Kontinent. In Lowee it is Always Winter and Snow is a daily and normal

Accurance wich gave it the Name "Land of White Serenety". It is Ruled by Blanc also nown as White Heart and her Two Younger Sisters Rom and Ram.

Magic is a higley Valued Skill in Lowee and so maney of the Gretaest Magican came from thise Nation, this also reflects itself in ther Technologey and ther

Culture, where Magic is a integral part. This is also seen in ther Military where awrey Ship is equippt with Magical Weapons instead of the more Common

Turbo Lasers and Ion Canons the other Nations youse.

Planeptune:Planeptune is the second oldest Nation and lies in the Western Régions. The Nation mostley contains forests and larges Feelds and is the

Technological most Advanced of the Nations. The Land of Purple Progress as it is also nown is ruled by the Bumpbey and Lazy Goddes Neptune and her

little Sister Nepgear. While it is the most Advances Nation it is also the Smallest thanks to the Lazyness of the Godess and her habit of beeing send of to

alternate Dimensions. But while it is the smalles Nation so has it also the most Higley Advances Military wich is nearley completey made out of Andorids,

Mechs and Robots. And yes there IS a diffrence...at least that is what Lady Nepgear is insisting upon. This is do tue the Reason that Lady Neptune

absulutley despises it to Risk her Popeles Live. While it still has Humans in ther Military, especley in the Hiyher Ranks so are all Foot Soldiers Mechanical.


	5. Chapter 4

On the Citadel, more precise the Private Meeting Room of the 3 Councillors, was one realy not happy Turian sitting in a CHair, cheking the Data he just recived. Sparatus, Councilour of the Turian Race was NOT in a Good Mood. Ruffley 13 Hours ago a unown Ship tried to open a Mass Relay and got destroyed. Following the Mass Relay the 5 Turian Patrol Fleet came upon what they assumed to be the Home Planet of a brand new Species. In hindsight it was realy stupid to assume this was the Race Homplanet considering the lack of any Sattelites ore even multiple Major Citeys on the Planet. But that was not what made Sparatus unhappy. Was it that this would lead to arguments with the other Two Councilours? No. Yes it would be annoying but the Turians acted in the right. They where going to punish a Arrogant new Race for Breaking Council Law surley the Two would be able to sea that. No...was TRULY made this probably one of the Worst Day in his life...was the Massage that the Entirere Fleet, except for ONE Ship, got completley obliterated and all what remains is the Pelevans Pride...ore now rather the Pelevans Trash. Because much more wanst the ship anymore. It was pile of Junk, BARLEY able to make the Jump trough the Citadel. Seeing ther newest and best Dreadnaught in this state angered Sparatus but even more so angerd him the lose of so many Turian lifes. Those Aliens would PAY. But first he had to deal with his two other Council Collègues. Al he had to do was stall them while the Primarch prepared there Invasion Fleet.

"SPARATUS EXPLAIN YOUSELF THIS INSTAND" He was riped out of his thoughts when a realy REALY Angrei Tevos, the Asari Council represent, came stormed in into the Room and smashed a Data Pad in front of him. Right behind her was the Salarian Councilman Valern. Sparatus looked down at the Datapad and his Eyes narroved.

"How did yoy get those Information?" The Datapad showed what exactley the 5 Fleet had done. More ore less. It explained that it went into a unexplored Mass Relay and that only the Flagship returned in a horrible Condition. He was acually going to blame thise on Pirates from the Terminus System.

"As awlays you understimate the STGs Information Gathering Skills. Now please Explain why youre Race broke Council Law...and what you found" Explianed Valern in a...for him rather rare dim Voice. Sparatus just looked between the beyond Furious Tevos, a sight he personaly never saw but was apperentley EXTREMLEY rare, and the deadley calm Valern before he sightet and startet explaining.

"Ruffley 13 Hours ago, the 5 Fleet encounterd a Alien Ship of unown Origin that attemptet to Open a Mass Relay. Not nowing where they come from thet yoused the now active Relay 314 and encounterd a New Alien Species. In accordance to Council Law they imidentley pressude to act Acordingley and subdoing the Law Breakers." He looked at Tevos and worry krept into his Eyes. Tevos BARLEY was bale to contain her Rage, apparent from her flickering Biotic Aura that she tried to keep in chek.

"Let me get this clear...you found a brand new Race...and instead of Following First COntact Protocols...YOU DECIDED TO INVADE THEM?" Because of her anger one of the unsued Chairs was smashed into a wall and was reduced to Nothing but a Pile of uncreconizable Trash. Sparatus gulped in Fear. Many didnt know it but Tevos was quite the fearce Warrior befor she became Councilour. She was a Asari Commando and was havenley Considerd to become a Spectre but past it down the Position in order to persude her Political Career. That may have been 400 Years ago but her Biotics where still as Powerfull.

"...Only one Ship returned. Damage immanse. This new Race is Powerfull...what EXACTLEY did you find? There Homworld?" Asked Valern but Sparatus shaked his head.

"No. Only a Colonie. It was quite apperent. There where barley any Sattelites in Orbit and only one Major City with a few smaller Settelmants. The Fleet Protecting it was also rather small." This seemed tp make Tevos even angrier.

"OH GODESS THATS JUST GREAT. Not only did you declare War on a UNOWN Alien Species NO you declared war on a Race that obviousley matches you Turians." Sparatus glared at her for the Insult but couldnt realey retaliate. It was true after all as much as he LOTHED to admit it. The Enemey Fleet dindt even had 100 Ships and was still able to take down nearley 45% of the Turian Fleet including 2 Dreadnaughts.

"We need to send a Peace anwoy imidientley. Thise Young Race could do great harm if left uncheked. I will imidientley send Matriarch Benezia" Valern nodded while Sparatus just growled but there wasnt much he could do against it. If he was honest he did not want war. But sanding a Matriarch was in his Eyes also not a good idea. After all Matriarchs where Arrogant and especley Benezia was confinved that AWREY Race needs the guidance of the Asari to do anithing.

* * *

At Shanxi a diffrent meeting would soon start. The Massage of a Alien Invasion spread like a wildfirer trough Human Territorey and soon all the CPUs came in there Flagships with there biggest Fleets. Currentley the Mass Relay was guared by Lastations Second Fleet together with 7 Dreadnaught Siced Planeptune Carriers. All fillt to the brink with Mechs and Star Fighters. Between the Relay and the Colonie where the 4 Super Dreadnaught. The 4 Flag Ships of the 4 CPUs. The Serine Snow as flag Ship of Whithe Heart, the Segara the Flag Ship of Lady Purple Heart, the Black Phoenix as the Flag Ship of Black Heart and last but not least the Boxys 360 of course the Ship for Lady Green Heart. The 4 CPUs themselved where on the Planet Surface in a Meeting Room, sitting around at a Table in there Human Forms.

"So we are all here. What exactley do we do know? We habe a unown Alien Race attacking us for no readon and all the Prisoners refuse to talk, not that we could understand them anyway" Begann Noire the Godess of Lastation.

"The Situation truly is most dire. Say Blanc did you came any closer of building a Translation device? Ore find out anithing at all?" Asked Vert, her Voice beeing deadley Sirious. A clear showing how imoortant this was when she refraind from any teasing at all.

"Sadley no. All we where able to find out is that they youse E-Zero but are NOT the Protheans. We currentley trie to crack one of those Strange Orange Hologram Device they had all on there Arm." Explained Blanc, a look of permanent anger on her Face.

"Nep-Jr took a small look at there Tech. From what she tould me its not all that impressive. Pretty much the same stuff we had when we reversed Engineerd some of the Prothean Tack just for the funsied to chek how effective it is. Seems those Aliens did what we didnt. They cheatet" For most it was realy Strange to hear Neptune bee completley sirious but still have a Strange, childish way of talking. Even the CPUs themselves where a LITTLE uncunfortable at the situation but than again when it is one thing that Neptune despises it is the loss of Innocent Live. There was a Reason why she said they would fight the Consul War completley Under each other and NOT involve there Poeple in it.

"It is quite Fascinating but also dissapointing. I was hoping our first Contact would be...more...Glamourous. That we could learn a lot from other Races but if they youse Element Zero i doubt there is much we could learn from them. The Technologey is pretty limited after all" Vert frowned why she chaked the gathered Data on her Menue Screen per her Phone.

"Hmpf. We have other Problems than be al buddy buddy with them. They attacked once...they WILL come back. And this time i let NO ONE Escape." Bland smahes her Fist at the Tesk and made a small dent.

Neptune putet. "Wowy Wowy there Blanny dont demolish my Wonderfull Table. Its made of Mahagony...Mahagony." She repeted the last Word to...probably bring her point across...if she had one at all. Noire just rolled her Eyes at Neptunes antics. "

"Be sirious you idot. Geez Blanc is right. They will come back and this time probably with a Bigger Fleet." But Neptune just shruged.

"And? Whe have our 4 Major Ships her and more than one of our Fleets. That before was just a Patrol Fleet. THIS is a Legit Militarey Fleet. Werent most of the Ships guardening Shanxi not old Models that soon would be scrapped anyway?" She looked to Blanc who nodded.

"I cant belive that i say this but the Brainless Dolt is right. The Guradian Fleet of Shanxi was pretty Week. Compared to our current Fleet i doubt those Aliens would stand a Chance." While Blanc was talking the door opend and Histoire, the Oracle of Planeptune came in.

"Girls i have wonderfull news. We where able to krack one of those Devices. While it was too damaged to recive any Data from it we where able to build a Working Translator Programm...and not a Minute too late. The Mass Relay activatet itself it seems whe are getting Visitors."

* * *

Inside of Matriarch Benezias Personal Ship she was drinking a Cup of Tea while they where zooming trough Relay 314. It came a bit as a Suprise when Tevos asked her to be a anwoy on thise Mission and invite those new Aliens to the Citadel so they may join there communitey and archive Guidance from the Asari. Besides her was a Young, TOO Young in her Opinion Asari Commando. Her Nam was Ariada and she was only 180 Years old. While it was quite impressife to be already a warey high regarded Commando at such a Young Age, in Benezias Mind she was but a Child, not ready for such a Position. Ariada on the other hand was fed up with Benezia after only beeing in her Presece for a few Hours. She HATED Matriaches and ther Holyier than thou attitude. Hell she could legit understand why so maney of the other Races where not all to keen on there Species. She hated beeing treated as a Child and goddes forbade she hoped she never became like thise. She rather bangs a Krogan than be like...THAT.

"Matriarch we will arive any Second now" Benezia nodded as she heard her Pilot speak.

"Be ready Young one. Those talks are warey inportant so pay attention they will" But she never finished what she wanted to say. They arrived in the System and the first thing they saw was a GIGANTIC fleet completley made out of Dreadnaughts EACH FAR LARGER than the Desteney Ascencion the biggest Ship in the Galaxey. Benezia just let her Tea fall to the Gorund and Ariadas Jaw just fall open.

"Thats...thats..." Ariada couldnt even form a Sentence out of pure Shok. Each of thsie Ships must at LEAST be over Two Kilometers Long. And the moment they appear...ALL there Weapons where pointed at them. Some of the Ships moved in there Angle so they can point more of there Massive Canons at them. Suddenley 3 Fighters came flying towards them and did somthing...Unbeliveble. A Stransg Sound was heard and.

"DID THOSE STARSHIP JUST MORPHED INTO GIANT MECHAS?" Screamed Ariada sceard and in shock. Benezia herself was not Moving, her Eyes nearley buldging out of her Head. In front of them, howering in Space where 3 Giant Mechs. One of them hat some Kind of Canon Pinted at them, the other one hat Two Mounted Machine Gunes Under his Arms and the Last one wiedled a GIANT Beam Saber. Suddenley there Coms went on and a Voice spoke in havey Accentet Turian.

"Unidentefied Vessel her Speaks Admiral Torn of the Lastation Navey. Commander of the Lastation Ship Dark Haven. You entered Lowee Space. Identefie yourself and state your buisness...and than MAYBE we dont blow you to kingdom come." Benezia coffed in her Hand and took a deap breath to regain her composure.

"Here speaks Matriarch Benezia of the Asari Republic. I am heare on behalf of the Citadel Councill to negotiate in peace talks" For a while no one answered.

"Are you the Strange Bird Brains that Attacked us?" Aradia had to supress her lathing when she heard the way they supscirped the Turians.

"If you refer to the Turians than no. But our Species are allied together. Thsie all was just a terrible Misunderstanding and i assure you i mean your Race no Harm. It is the Wish of the Council to negotiate OPeace between all of our Races wich is the Reason i was sent here." This time they waited for nearley 20 Minutes until a replie came.

"Hmpf warey Well. The CPUs will meet with you onboard of the SEGARA. The Big Purple Ship farther away from her. The 3 Gearformers will escort you. May the Goddeses protect and guide you on your path" The Communication ended and the 3 Mechs re transformed into Space Ships and startet leading the way. When the 4 Flag Ship came into sight all the Colour was drained from the Two Asaris Face. Those Ships where RIDICIOULOUS. The Biggest of them was nearley 10 Kilometers long.

"This...This is worrisome. We have to show those Young Aliens that such big Ships dont serve any Purpose. Once they yoin the Council tey will at least be forced to get rid of those things." Agaid Aradia rolled her Eyes. She HIGLEY doubtet those Aliens would do that. But she knew it would be fruitless to try and tell this to Benezia. After all she and maney of the Martairchs thought that the Council was the Pinicle of Civilisation.


	6. Chapter 5

Benezias Ship was braught into a Docking bay and they startet to leave the Ship. When she and Aradia together with the Rest of her Commando Escort stept out of the Ship they where Suprised. The Small Group of Aliens expecting them...looked pretty much like them. They where not able to sea the Soldiers Faces thanks to them wearing Helmets, leaving only there lower Jaw Visible. But the two Inviduals in front of the Group did not hat there Face Coverd. The only difrences between this Race and the Asari seemes to be there Skin wich was more of a Pinkish Colour and that they had Fure on ther Head. Benezia rememberd that the only other Race she ever saw with that where the Quarians but it had been quite some time since she saw a Quarian without there Helmet. Not that she ever wants to sea one of those Savage Criminals without there Helmet. The First of the Group was Male and also had Furre in his Face. The other one was clearley Female and looked MUCH Younger.

"Welcome to the SEGARA Matriarch. I am Admiral Steven Hacket, Leader of this Ship. This is Guild Special Agent IF. The CPUs are awaiting you in the Private Meeting Room of Lady Purple Heart. Please follow me." Hacket lead the way and Benezia followed with her Commandos right behind them. She did Wonder what the Title CPU exactley was. Was that the Name of ther Govermental Leaders? Ore just of ther Ambassadors? She assumed the latter, after all why would Multiple Leaders come to such a offshot Colonie?

* * *

In the Private Chamber where all 4 CPUs sitting in there HDD Form, waiting for the Arrival of the Ambassador. Awryone was dressed for the Ocasion, there normal Battle Suits where not suited for this Kind of Talk. Black Heart was wearing a Militarey Uniform, normaley only Worn by the Grand Admiral of her Fleet. But Black Heart had a Special Rank in her own Armey, the Supreme Commander, wich is why she of course had a Special Black Uniform with a Cape and a Head...and no it was defentley NOT an excuse for her to wear her Favrite Cosplay of her Facrite Anime karakter. NOPE. Defentley not. Green Heart was wearing a Dress that let her look like she was Royaltey. But of course it was a Number too small wich let her Breasts oretty much nearley Pop out...MUCH to the never ending hatred of White Heart. Speaking of wich she was wearing a White Kimono that kinda reminded of her Jacked. It had the pretty much same Design, even down to the Furr on her Arms. She also didnt wor Sandals but her normal Boots. Purple Heart was acually the most normal Dressed, prefering to wear a Dark Purple Buisness Suit. She...also wore a Pair of Glasses. Apperentley so that she would looke mor sirious...if the other 3 where honest she looked more like she was a Secretarey for them and the Datapad in her Hand was not helping the Image. Than the Door opend and the Admiral stept i

* * *

"Milady Godesses? The Ambassador and her Guards are her" He bowed to them and then stepped to the Side to let the Aliens in. They...kinda suprised the 4, the same way they suprised the Asari. Those Aliens looked like them just Blue and instead of Hair they had small Tentacles.

Benezia on the other hand frowned a little when she heard the Admiral Speaking. Did he just call those 4 Godesses? Looking at them she first thought this was a Joke. One of them, with the Blue Hair clearley was but a Child and they all looked way too Young to be Leaders, except maybe the one with the Green Hair and quite...ludicrous Big Chest...god where those Real? Ariada had pretty much the same thought regarding Green Heart but other then Benezia she noticed somthing else in the 4. There Eyes. There Bodey Language. The way they looked at them. It screamed at her that those 4...where a Threat and would not hesitate to kill them. The other Commandos noticed it too. Than the Purple one Standed up.

"Greetings Matriarch, i am Purple Heart. Leader of the Nation of Planeptune. Those are my Colloegues. Black Heart, Green Heart and Whithe Heart...the one" The Blue Haird Child interrupted.

"The one whos Coloney and Poeple where murderd by you Bird Friends. SO. Better have a GOOD Explanation why i should NOT go to War with them." Benezia was taken back by the roudness while Aradia had only one Thought. She already liked this one...a LOT. When Benzeia regained her composure she continued.

"It was...a tarrible Misunderstaning. You sea you broke Council Law when activating the Mass Relay and they where acting accordingley...at First. The Invasion was not orderd by the Council and the once responsible are punished as we speak. The Admiral Leading the Attack was striped of his Rank and kicked out from the Military in Disgrace. A great Shame in Turian Culture. I am here to deliver a invitation to the Citadel Council so that peace may be negotiatet. After all no one her wants a War do we now?" The 4 CPUs narrowed there Eyes not liking one but how this Alien Woman was talking. Aradia to supressed a Sigh. Ther it was. The Matriarch way of talking down to you. She coul pretty much sea the Rage steaming off of the Smallest one.

"No indeed we dont want a War. We all want this matter resolved quikley so i sugest a Exchange. We both give each other some kind of...Enxyclopedia with the necessarie information about each other and than we meet up wherever this...Council resides. Would that be accaptable?" Sayed Green Heart and Benezia nodded.

"A truley splendid idea. Exchanging First Contact Pacages is acually the normal Modus Opperandi when interacting with a new Race. I will gladley give it to you but...it seems you do not youse a Omni Tool?" She again talked to Green Heart like she was a Child who just draw a realy not that impressive Picture. The Slight Twitch in Green Hearts Face showed that she was not amused.

"We prepared our, as you called it, First Contact Pakacge on this Data Pad. Maybe you can uplod youse on somthing like that?" Asked the Purple one. Again benezia nodded and connected her Omni Tool with the Data Pad. She Downloded the CPUs Package and Uploded the one of the Citadel.

"Excellent. The Coordinates to the Citadel are included. OH. That remains me all Prisoners must be returned and of course be in good health. It would paint a realy bad Picture of you if they where mistreted." Aradia begann to Wonder if Benezia had a Death Wich. Now all 4 of them where visibley PISSED at her. Black Heart seemd to want somthing but Purple Heart interruptet her. She looked at Benezia with her Cold Piercing Eyes, the Strange Symbol in them starting to Glow.

"We will return all the Survivors. But we must do it in haste. We have no realy way of feeding them after one of them, the only one who said anithing at all, explained to us that they would get sick from our Food so the only thing we could give them was Water. So i would say we must set up this Meeting in the next Two Days. After all...it would not paint a good Picture of youre Council. We have after all no means of feeding you, so awrey Day you Council waits, those Soldiers who where only doing as Orderd suffer more. Therfore i say we meet up in Two Days. Is this...accapteble?" Aradia and two other of the Commandos had to bit ther Tongue to stop ther giggling. Purple Heart was talking in the exact same way with Benezia as she talked with them and it CLEARLEY made Benezia angrey but she kept her composure.

"Of course that would be...Perfect" The Edge in her Voice was quite clear.

"Wonderfull. Admiral please escort the Matriarch and her Companions back to her Ship. IF if you would pleace stay we have somthing to discuss with you." The two nodded and and Admiral braught the Aliens back to there Ship. Aradia kenw it would be a long Trip, considering how angrey Benezia looked. Buuut seeing this Purple Lady roste her was Worth it.

* * *

At the meeting rool...Whithe Heart smashed the Table in two.

"DAMN THAT ARROGANT, CONDECENDING BITCH" Awryone agreed with a nod. Green Heart looked to White Heart.

"Normaley i would refrain from such vulgara language but...she realy was unbearable so i completley agree" Black Heart huffed before she glared at Purple Heart.

"Why did you stop me from sayong somthing to her?" Puprle Heart just looked at the broken Table, Anger clearley in her Eyes.

"We dont need a Political incident so earley. Belive me i would have loved Nothing more but trough her out of an Air Lock but that just would caus Problems...also it was Worth it seeing her angrey at the end" They all smirked and agreed."

"Ahm ahm...What exactley do you need me for?" Asked IF a little hesitant.

"Oh forgive us my Darling Iffy but we have a WAREY Special Mission for you. Two to be more precise. First the Local Milizia seems to have some Problems holding of the Monsters so it would be wonderfull if you could dispatch some of your Agents here. The Second Mission...is to come with us to the Meeting." Iffy looked kinda shoked at Green heart.

"Me? Why?" Purple Heart chukled.

"Iffy you are more than just a Special Guild Agent...you are the Leader of the Guild. So of course we want you here, you are onf of our most Trustet Poeple ore we would not have given youre Leadership of all 4 Branches of the Guild." Iffy blushed a little. It was only recentley that she got that Honor of beeing Giold Leader of all 4 Nations and not just Planeptue, uniting the 4 Organisations into one single Group.

"W-Well...if you put it like that...oh well cant help it. I will take care of the first...the new Recuits need some Work anyway. By the way Lady Vert is it okay if Louise goes with me?" Vert smiled and transformed back into her Human form, the other 3 followed.

"Of course Iffy im pretty sure Louise will enjoi spending Time with her dear Aunt Iffy. She also does need the exercise. Now then we have quite a lot of reading to do. You are dismissed." Iffy noded and left the room.


	7. Chapter 6

At the Citadel the news that a new Species has been discoverd broke out by now and all News Reporters where talking and guessing about this new Race. The Council on the other hand was going over the First Contact Package.

"WHAT IS THIS UNACAPTABLE PILE OF PROPAGANDA?" Shoutet Spraratus and smashed his Fist on the Table. For now 4 Hours they looked at the First Contact Passage that these CPUs provided Benezia with and they are unsure how to react.

"Calm down Sparatus. Im sure there is a reasonable explanation. Maybe a translation error? Ore maybe the Word Goddess means somthing else in there Language...but i do have to agree that if it is none of those 2 thing that this is outragious. If there poeple realey belive that ther Propaganda must be strong." Sparatus just scoved.

"Ore they are easeye minded Sheep. And this is not the only nonsense in here? Magic? Spirirts forsaken MAGIC? Floating Islands in the Sky? Monsters that dissapear in thin Air when killed? Theya re messing with us." The hole discussion was pretty much only between Tevos and Sparatus. Valern was there too but...he mumbled just to himself, talking about how the Technologey REALEY must work, to fed up over the claims of Magic as that he could contribute anithing to the Race. But then he stoped when he went to a new Page.

"...Those Aliens youse AIs." The other two imidentley went trough there copie of the Kodex until they found the Entrie for AIs.

"...Are they insane? They allow AIs to Controul there Ships? T-THEY GAVE AIs EQUAL RIGHT AND DECLARED THEM LIVING BEEING?" Sparatus looked paniced. He did not belive most of this nonsene but it could not be denies that they had Big and Powerfull Ships and if he is honest he thinks just one of those Giant Ships Benezia saw would be MORE than enoug to take down most of the Citadel Fleet, simpley because of its sheer Sice. The thought of that Ship having its own AI that at aney moment could turn on there creators terrefied him.

"Do not worrey. The moment they join the Council all AIs will be deactivated, those Giant Ships will be scraped and once they abid to Citadel Law i am sure we can entangle those Propaganda." Both Sparatus and Valern just...rolled there Eyes at Tevos. Like Always she was speaking in this condescending tone. Like she was talking about a missbehaving Child that she needs to discipline. Sparatus was not sure the talks would go so easeley. There where only a few Hours left till the meeting, the Aliens would arriva at any moment. Before he could comment on Tevos there Omni Tools recived a Massage.

"C-Counciller a-a Gigantouen Shup j-just arrived near the Citadel. I-I think its the new Rave...G-GODDES T-THERE ARE 3 MORE" The Asari on the other side sounded paniked. Sparatus imidentley standed up from his Chair and looked out of the Window...and his Eyes nearley fall out of his Skull. 4 Gigantouen Ships, where flyieng not too far away from the Citadel. They where so massive that even despite them beeing quite far away he could still clearley sea them especley the Purple One.

"Why where we not informed that the Mass Relay was activated?" Asked Tevos sligtley angrey.

"It never activated COuncilour. T-They appeard just like that far away from the Mass Relay" The 3 Councilours looked at each other.

"Warey well than. Gentelmann...to youse a Human saying i found in the Kodex...Its Show time."

* * *

On the bridgs of the SEGARA the 4 CPUs where standing together and looked at the Citadel. They all where in HDD, wearing the same Outfits they wore to the meeting with the Asari Benezia. The Oracle of Planeptune Histoire was floating next to them, with IF standing just slightley behind them.

"Impressive...ore at least it would beif they had builded it themselfes" Commentet Black Heart and the others just nodded.

"Just taking what others left behind like that...i leaves a Fould taste in my Mouth. If only this was the only Problem i had with the Council" Commented Purple Heart, her tone slightley going Darker. All looked a little...worried at her. Since Neptune road the Kodex she was...silent. Moodey and most of all...Angrey. Even in her Human Form wich was...realy not good but they all could understand why. No one liked what they readed in that Kodex ESPECLEY what happend to the Krogans...they all had the unluckey missfortune of imidientley Picturing what the Genophage does...and all of them got sick of it.

"Lady Purple Heart we are hailed by the Citadel." Purple Heart looked up to the Caipten of her Ship. It was a blue Spikey Haired Girl; with Green Eyes, wearing a Purple and White Militarey Uniform. This was not onley the Caipten of the Ship...but the Ship itself. Its AI yousing a Andorid Platform to interact better with the Krew.

"Thank you Segara. Please put them trough." Segara nodded.

"Her is Asari Matriarch Asaras Kaipten of the Desteney Ascension. Unidentefied Vessels state your Buisnuess."

"Her is Purple Heart. Me and my fellow CPUs have a Meeting with the Council and return the Prisoners of the Turian Invasion Fleet of Shanxi...i suggest bringing them to Medical Facilities. Some of them are in no good Condition and our lack of Knowlege on them prevents us from realey helping them. My fellow CPUs and i will youse a Shuttle to dock on the Citadel while we will also youse Shuttles to bring down the Prisoners. Is this accaptable?" It was silent for a moment untim the Come went on again.

"Yes it is. Please bring you Shuttle to Deck 45. A C-Sec Escort will give you a Tour of the Citael and bring you to the Council" Purple Heart thanks the Matriarch and the come went off.

"Segara the moment anithing goes wrong you now what to to. All four of you destroy the Mass Relay." Segara nodded at her Godess and the 6 went to there Shuttle and piked up there Eskort.

* * *

A hole Bunch of Poeple gatherd at Dock 45, all eager to sea the new Aliens. Half of them where Civilians of all Species, the rest was either C-Sec ore Reporters. One Asari reporter was just preparing to send.

"Her is Inila Live for CItadel News. Just a few Seconds ago a Shuttle with the Leaders of a brand new Race landed on Dock 45. Aney moment now we will sea this new Race step outsid of there Ship and we will get our first view. Im pretty sure i speak for all of us if i say i am greatley looking forward what this new Race will bring to the Table. OH. They are coming" The Camera focused on the Ship that now opend.  
The first to Step out was Black Heart, flanked of two Soldiers in Black and Red Armor. Those where Crimson Guards, the Elite Soldiers of Lastation.  
Right after Black Heart came Green Heart and AWRYONES Eyes imidentley went to her Chest that bounced with awrey Step she took. She was flanked by two Spartans.  
Withe Heart was next and her Guards vcreated the most confiusen. It where two Elite Magic Paladins. Dressed in white Armor with two Giant Pointet Heats.  
Purple Heart was the lest to step out. On her right was IF, taking the Position as one of her Guards. Her second Guard was another Girl. She had...Strange, glowing Purple Eyes and hat Two Katans straped on her Back. She wore a Purple Trench Coat and lookes with a stoic Face at the Aliens. Awryone was astonished at the 4...Radiant Beeings. No one new what to make of them. They walked with utmost Confidence and...they had a Aura sourdunding them. They felt...Safe. Protectet. Like...as long as thoe 4 are hear. Nothing could go wrong...than came the absulute Biggest Shock. Histoire came floated out of the Shutle, right behind Purple Heart. Awryone was just...confused about her. Wondeirng if she was the Child of one of the 4.

The 4 only made a few Steps when a Asari cam to them.

"I am Asari Commando Adiana. I will be your escort instead of the C-Sec Turian they origanley intended to send." She gave a repsectfull nod. Than Green heart looked closer at her.

"Oh my. Are you not the Asari that escortet Matriarch Benezia? The one who could barley hold in her Laghter when Purple Heart gave a retord." Adiana blusehd a little at the Fact that apperentley Green heart had noticed it...and from the nowing Smikes the other 3 Gave her they notcied it too.

"Ahm y-yes t-that was me. Origanley they wanted to send Caipte Pallion the leader of C-Sec but ahm...considering the hole...Incident with the Turians it was at the last Minute decided i would do it. Now please follow me we will start with a small Tour of the Presidium."

* * *

To say the CPUs and there escort where not impressed at the presidium would be a blatant lie. It clearley was astonishing and beautiful. While Adiana was leading them it was acually another Asari that takled about awrithing...and god was she annoying. She went on and on how GREAT and PERFECT the Citadel is as if it where the Asari the one who build it. At one point White Heart had enough.

"Stop the bragging. We all now you just took what the Protheans left behind. Where we come from we call such poeple Thives and by talking as if it was YOU race who build it we can ad the Word Lyier to it." Tha Asari Tour guide looked outraged and instead of doing anithing she...just stromed away.

"Goddess thank you. This was insuffrable" They all looked suprised at Adiana.

"...What? My Father was a Krigan and i was acualley raied by him. Belive me i am as annoyed by this The Council is so betiful stuff as you are" White Heart just liiked at her for a moment ans Smirked.

"I like you. I was afraid all Asari would be as stuck up as this Benezia" Adiana just shoke her head.

"Only the Matriarch. Most of them are pretty...set in there ways. SO considering the Tour is now over i just bring you to the Council Tower. Just a warning...the Elevator is slow" They followed Adiana to the Tower and barley anyone could fit in. It was decided to leave the Guards in front of it and that just the 4 CPUs, IF, Histoire and Adiana would go. But the unwon Girl looked worried.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I would prefere to come with you" But Purple Heart just smiled.

"Do not worrey Saturn. Nothing will happen to us. Just wait here we will return shortley. if somthing happens we call you imidentley" The now named Saturn just looked more worried...before she nooded.

"O-Okay Mo i-i mean Mi Lady Purple Heart." A big Blush crept up Saturns face and Purple Heart just rolled her Eyes but smiled when she stept in the Elevator. They wated...and waited...ande waited...until White Heart snapped...again.

"THE HELL? HOW FUCKING SLOW IS THIS THING? SNAILS ARE FASTER THAN THIS PEACE OF SHIT" Black Heart scoffed.

"So Advanced and they where not able to build a decent elevator? Do they want Poeple to be annoyed for negotoatens?"

"It does seem to me that they tried to tire us out. A long Tour, the Boasting and now this. Its all a Mental Tactic" Explained Histoire.

"How utterley honorless. But than again it did not realy work." They waited in silence util FINALEY the Dorrs opens and they went out. What they saw...was NOT impressife. Sure the Garden in her was rather beutifuel but what wasnt...was the way the Councilours presented themselfes. All 3 of them where standing on a Platform and where looking down at them. As if to rub in there Faces who is Superior. Ore at least Superior in there eyes. There where also high up some balconeys where both reporters and other Politics where watching.

"Welcome Leaders of Humanatey. I am Tevos Counciler for the Asari Republic and in the name of the Council i welcome you on the Citadel. With me are Sparatus, representing the Turian Hirachey and Valern of the Salarian Union." They all gave respectfull nods to each other.

"Greetings Councilers. I am Purple Heart Leader of the Nation of Planeptune."

"I am Green Heart CPU of Leanbox."

"Black Heart from Lastation"

"Hmpf. Whithe Hear of Lowee. Better remember it"

"Its a honor to meet you CPUs...and who are you...companiens?" Tevos looked at IF and Histoire.

"Ah this is the Orackle of my Nation. Histoire the recorder of Gamindustries Historey. And also with me is IF Leader of the Gamindustrian United Nation Guild...ore just the Guild for short. Now then Councilors we have...a lot to discuss" Tevos nodded and wanted to speak but Sparatus was first.

"We can begin with compensation for the damage to the Turian Fleet and the Punishment for Breaking Council Law. Both crimes comittet by Lowee." It was silent for a moment. Than Blanc startet to shout. Her Eyes coverd in Shadow and one Pulsating in a Dark Red.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU UGLEY REPTILIAN BIRD? YOU POEPLE ATTACKED MINE WITHOUT RIME ORE REASON FOR A LAW WE DID NOT NOW ABOUT AND DID NOT EVEN BREAK IN THE FIRST PLACE. YOU PUEPLE SLAUGHTERT INNOCENT CIVILIANS, HECK EVEN CHILDREN AND WE DEFENDEN OUSELFS AND YOU DEMAND THAT WE PAY YOU FOR THIS? OH NO. **YOU** ARE THE ONE WILL PAY AND I EXPECT THE ONE WHO ORDERD THIS ATTACK TO GO TO AWREY FAMALEY THAT LOST SOMONE, TO GO ON HIS KNEES AND BAG FOR FORGIVNESS" The hole Room was completley silent. Whithe Heart was brething havey from all the Shouting. Spraratus looked legit terrefied at her whim Tevos scowled. Valern was more wondering how she did that with her eye and wonderd if they all could do that...atd was also kinda confused by the espectet Punishment.

"Miss White Heart you have to understand that they where onlu acting according to council law. You have to sea Reason in this after all it was you who opend a Mass" But a now calmer White Heart interruptet her.

"We did open Nothing. We dont NEED Mass Relays so why the fuck would we open one?" Thise made Tevose freece.

"I...i beg to pardon?" She asked confused. It was Black Heart who answered.

"We are in no need of Mass Relays. We dont need them. After all we do not youse Element Zero so why bother? The only active Mass Relay in our Territorei was alreadi active when we got there and was propltley deactivated once we startet Conolising. With other words...Lowee never broke the law. It was the Turians who fired at a unarmed Exploration Vessel, illegaley opend a Mass Relay, startet a ALSO illegal Invasion of Lowee, killed Thousand of Innocents and im pretty sure broke some more laws. So i see not how my CPU Collegue shoumd pay for the Crimes of the Turians. Unless Self Defance is illegal in Citadel Space?" Black Heart did her utmost best to hide her Smirk as she looked at the Councilors. They all where horrefied, relising awrithing she just said was true. Sparatus was worried the most. If they realy ahd to pay for all those CHarges...the Hirachey could not do that. The Punishment for opering the Mass Relay alone would probabley mean exiling them from the Council. Unless...unless he sifts all the blame on Arterius.

"The Hirachey is not respnsible for the Action of one Turian who was not of sound mind. It was Desolas Arterius who comittet all those Crimes without aporoval of the Turian Primarch ORE the Council. he alone is to blame and WILL pay for it." Whithe Heart just narroved her eyes.

"Shifting the blame to a Man who already lost awrithing? Pathetic. But fine. I demand he will be braught ober into MY Custodey. BUt i still expect compensation for the Damage and the loss of live." This time Tevos intervined befor Sparaus could retord.

"Of course. The Council will help with rebuilding the destoryed City. Now there are other major things that needed to be discuessed if Gamindustrie wants to join the Council. First you need to deactivate ALL your AIs. Maybe you are not aware how Dangerous they are but" Green Heart was this time the interrupter.

"Excuse me but who said we are here to join the Council?" Tevos frouze. Awryone looked quiseld and...confused at the CPU.

"what...what did you say?" Tevos Voice was barley a Visper.

"You heard me exactley. Non of us has aney intentions of joining the Council for multiple Reasons. Black Heart do you want to go first?" Black Heart nodded.

"Yes thank you. First that...Stupid law that limits Ship and Fleet Sice. I would need to criple my entrier Fleet wich would caust THOUSAND of Humans there Jobs. I could not in good consence do this. On top of that you expect us to be protectet by the Turians...but i refuse to be protected by the Poeple who attacked the Nation of one of my closest Freinds. And im pretty sure maney Citizens of Lowee do NOT want to be protectet bu the Poeple who slaughter there loved onse" She looked at White Heart who nodded. But awryone could sea the white Godess Suprise to be called one of her closest Friends. Black Heart raley admittet things like that.

"Therefore Lastation will NOT join the Citadel Council. Green Heart your Turn"

"Thank you warey much. I refuse to join for you way of dealing with the Quarians. What happned to them is Nothing short of a atroucious tragedey" Sparatus became angrey.

"The Quarians broke Council law. They pay for there Crimes." Green Heart just glared at him.

"The Avrage Life Span of a Quarrian is ruffley a Hundre Years. These days probabley even lover. Ther isnt a single Quarian from back than still alive. All you do is Moving the Sins of the Father to there Children. On top of it all Leanbox is quite Advanced in AI development. We all sea AIs as equals to Humans and what you expect of us is Nothing short of Genocide...but than again you are experts at Genocide having comittet ore set it in motion now 3 times. Wich comes to our next part. Purple Heart you wanted to hanlde this one." Puprle Heart nodded.

"What you did to the Krogans and Quarians is Nothing more but a ploy to wipe them put. To commit Genocide and let them suffer unecesarriley." For the first Time Valern opend his mouth.

"The Genophage does NOT wipe the Krogans out. It just minimozes there Birth raite to a controlable extenct. It was the only option" Purple Heart angriley narowwed her Eyes.

"It was not. Then tell me...Counceler...why does the Genophage still lets a Babey be created in the Mothers Womb? Why must you punish the Krigan Woman with the hope of bringing new life into the world while in the end all that comes out is a dead pile of Flash? Did you ever imagined it? Mountens of Mountans of...Of dead unborn Children...n-never having aney chance to live. The pain the Mothers must go trough it...it is..." Purple Heart could no longer speak, trying to hold back the tears. All the Gamindustrians where silence and maney in the audiance, especley Mothers...startet to cry too. Imagine exactley what Purple Heart descirped. Mountans upon Mountans of dead Children. Even Tevos looked...more than a little put off. She ehrself had 3 Daughters and...and imagine them all 3...as Babys just...lying dead in her Arms...she shokle her heat trying to get the Images out of her thoughts. White Heart put a Hand on Purple Hearts shoulder, signalin she would now take over.

"Another major issue...The Batarians who you allow to perform SLaverey for centruies simpley because" But from the Balconey somone shoutet. It was a Batarian.

"SLAVEREY IS A CULTURAL PART OF THE BATARIAN CAST SYSTEM. SPEAK OF NOTHING YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ALIEN" White heart glared at the Batarian while Tevose got her Voice bag.

"As the Batarian Ambassador just explained Slaverey is a huge part of there Culture. Also they no not do Slaverey. They dont take Slaves from other races" The Batarian Ambassador grined but...she stoped when he saw...the presatorey Grin froming on Purple Hearts face.

"Is that so? Well how wonderfull...becayse its part of OUR Culture to hund and murder awryone who comits any act of Slaverey. Its wonderfull to now the Councill will NOT interfere in such a integral part of our Culture" Hell broke nearley loose. The Batarian shoutet ath the CPUs whil Tevos panicked. Purple Heart took her words and shoot them right back at her face. Sparatus on the other hand...Spirits was he HAPPY. He hated the Batarians. And seeing that those CPUs would NOT put up with there slaverey...yes it those made him VAREY happy.

"There are even more points why Gamindustrie does not wish to join the council." For the first time IF spoke.

"One major is you other reliance and refusal to yous anithing else but Element Zero technologie. We too discoverd the Protheans. But we decided against it to simpley copey there Tech. Its not our way of doing things. On top of that there is the Guild. The Guild is made out of maney diffrent Poeple of Gamindustrie. AIs and even some Sentient and intelligent Monsters. But Under Citadel law we would just be a Mercanarie Organisation Under epmloy of the 4 Nations, degrading our Status." The 4 CPUs nodded.

"Therefor Councilours we have no intentions of joining. BUT that those not mean we can not live in peasfull coexistence with each other. We are open to negotiate Trade between us. The majoritey of that should be discussed at another time. That is the Reason for Histoires presence. She was chosen as our Represntative her on the Citadel, as because we have to return to our nations." Esplaines Purple Heart. The 3 Councilors just looked at each other, all 3 clearley worried and disatisfied. 

"Warey well...the Council will at a later date open talk with Miss Histoire for a Trading agreement...you will be given an amassey her on the Citadel...but will...will not join the Council. I;...I think we all need a Break and than we may can continue the talks in a more...Private setting" Awryone agreed and left the Council Chambers.


	8. Chapter 7

Far away on a Secret Space Station surrounding a beautiful blue Sun, was a Woman sitting in a Chair. The Room was dark, illuminated only by the Light of the Star and the Holographic Displays surrounding the Woman. The Woman was completely entangled in her reading and did not notice someone enter until the Person startle her when she spoke.

"It seems our Darling CPUs have finished there talks with the Council." The Voice was clearly male but at the same time had a...feminine Charm to it. The Woman just jumped up scared.

"KYAAA...OH GOD...D-Dont scare me l-like that." She looked behind herself. The Person...no...Machine standing there was pretty big, ober 2,50 Meters at least. His Robotic Body was completely Pink except for some Black and his 3 Green gloing Slits that make out his Eyes.

"Ups. Excuse me Darling, but it seems to me you were really occupied. Credit for you thoughts?" The Woman adjusting her Glasses.

"I was thinking about the meeting. T-To be honest they acted as expected...especially Purple Heart with her talks about the Krogans" Her Voice became more heavy and she looked at the Ground.

"Ah yes yes those Poor Things. I have to say even i had to hold back some oïl Drops. But i doubt those cretins will change anything about the Krogans. Oh i was able to figure out how the Private Trade agreements went. The CPUs agreed to freely share E-Zero with the Council, we have after all no use for them so that was not really an issue. Same goes with Food and other resources. That was by far the easiest part and i think everyone present was kinda surprised how smoothly it went. The problems arise when it came to Technology. My dearest, darling Noire was adamant about not sharing anything but Entertainment Devices with the Council. But our dea Purple CPU also agreed to share Medical Knowledge which the other 3 quickly agreed on. The Council was truly not happy olala you should have seen the Face of the Turian and Salarian. The first looked like he wanted to demand they hand over there Tech and the Slug oh god i think he actually got aroused by the thought of Stealing the Tech. Not that this STG will have much luck." The Robot gave the Woman a Datapad that have more detailed infos.

"G-Good. I was kinda e-expecting that Purple Heart would want to share Medical Knowledge. B-But what about the SPECTREs?" She looked back up at the Robot.

"They don't have any say in CPU Territory Under normal circumstances. IF and that only IF they hunt down a Criminal they will be granted some special Privileges but only when the CPUs in whose territory they are operating deems it necessary. But the same also goes for Guild Agents. They do not have there normal Legal Protection in Citadel Space but are allowed to operate there. They will even open a Citadel Branch, i do am interested at how many Aliens will join." The Woman looked again at her Holographic Screens.

"Lets just hope that this Peace will last. If not...Cerberus will be ready."

* * *

At the same time the Council had a meeting to go over the First Weeks since the Peace between Gamindustrie and the Citadel was established. But all 3 only were sitting there doing not really anything at all except for SParatus who was drinking Turian Alcohol.

"Okay...let us start with ahm...there Culture. What did we learn about the Humans?" Asked Tevos after a while. Valern activated his Omni-Tool.

"The entire Culture is set around there 4...so called CPUs. Most is probably Propaganda. Aside from that it seems they are very enthusiastic about...Gaming. There Culture pretty much is a gaming Community. This seems to be one of the Reason for their...displeasure with the Council. In their eyes we are Cheaters for simply stealing the Protheans Technology." Tevos shook her head. In her eyes those reasons where ridiculous and she had no understanding how a society could be built around stupid Games. Sparatus took another Sip and looked at his Datapad.

"There Military is Nothing to scoff at. While Smaller than the Turian Fleet there Ships are a lot more Powerful. From what Black Heart said it seems Lastation has barely anything else than Dreadnought Class Ships. Lower...it seems Lowes Ships are all purley Magical Vessels. Most formoust there Weapons all seem to be Elemental Based. Fire Guns, Lightning Rays, Frost Canons and so on. Planeptune on the other hand...it seems...Purple Heart absolutely despises it to send her People into war. The bulk of her Armey is made up of Androids and Robots. That's sadly already the extent we now about there Military and that's barely anything. At least Nothing we can take seriously that was not damned Propaganda." Instead of refilling heis Glas he simply took the hole Bottle and drank out of it. Tevos looked disapprovingly at him.

"What do we know about those Guild Agents?" Sparatus put the Bottle down.

"More than about there Military. Guild Agents are classified in Ranks. E, D, C, B, A and S. The higher the Rank the more skilled the agents...if only a single Word about those of rank S is true they are more than a Match for our Spectres...Spirits...even there As could beat most of them with ease. The CPUs themselves are Registered Guild Agents themselves, allowing them to take on Quests in the Guild. And apparently everyone can become a Guild Agent, even Aliens." Valern perked up.

"This could be the entry point STG needs. At the moment we have problems entering there Space. The only active Mass Relay we know about lies near Shanxi and that is a off shot Loween Colony and because it's the only one Security is tight. If a Agent would join the Guild we may get a entry. Or even better. We send a Spectre." Sparatus nodded.

"I thought the same. I already started making Dossies about potential Candidates in both the SPECTRES and the Turian Armey. Now...the Trade agreement..." He looked quite unhappy for a moment before taking a deep breath...and a big Sip of his Bottle. Tevos again looked displeased but continued.

"Despite their refusal to use E-Zero Tech ore sharing theres i have to admit the treaty is pretty fair. Especie what they wanted in exchange for the Element Zero." The other two nodded. All they 4 wanted was Colonisation rights for the Attican Traverse as also a few other Barren Worlds on the border of Citadel Space.

"Even if i have NO idea what they want there. Sure there are a few Minor Garden Worlds there but Nothing that would be really Worth the effort of colonisation. Unless those Planets hold Materials that are useful to them but useless to us" All 3 of them completely ignored the claims that the CPUs could youse Share energie to terraform worlds

* * *

At the same time the 4 CPUs had a meeting in their new Embassy too.

"I would say four our weary first real negotiations it went pretty well...four us at least" Said Vert and took a sip of her tea. Noire put her Coffee down and nodded.

"We have new Worlds to colonize and on top of that have a way to get rid of all the E-Zero in our territory. The only thing that now is worrisome is how close those new Worlds are to the Terminus Systems" Blanc looks at the Star Map that was projected in front of them before she spoke.

"Maybe we could dispatch a Joint Fleet to protect them? The last thing i want is that the Batarians get any stupid ideas. And if they doo...I gladly rip them apart" Blanc glared at the point of the Map where she knew the Batarians lived.

"Nepu. You are all Waaaaay to stiff about all of this. You should all relax." Neptune was eating her Pudding without a worry in the World. The other 3 just slightly glared at her.

"Oh? So i guess you do not care if your People are enslaved. But we" Noire got interrupted when Neptune gave her the most could hearted Glare she could imagine. She immediately shut her mouth.

"Noire...if you ever again even THINK about me being okay with something like that...i WILL rip you apart...got it?" Noire nodded clearly afraid. Neptune just smiled again.

"Oky Doky Loki. But no i of course am NOT ok with it. I just already have a Plan. Our new Colonies on Mindoir and Elysium? They both will have a Governor that will protect them. Namely Nepgear and Saturn" The 3 Eyes widened.

"Neptune do i understand your right? You give bothe your Daughter and youre little sister such big responsibilities?" Asked Vert uncertain.

"Well one day one of them WILL be my Successor. So i thought giving them some experience could not hurt. They will have help of course Uzume wants to help out Saturn and Compa will stay with Nep-Jr. Also Nepgear will have her Flag Ship there too and be honest do you think the Batarians will try ANYTHING with a such bug Carrier in the way? AND its Escort Fleet?" They all blinked.

"...Are we sure this is Neptune? She is getting awfully many good ideas lately? Is that you Nepgear with a Haircut?" Asked Blanc.

"NEPU. You talk like i'm some kind of idiot. I am the Protag. Of course i have good ideas." Neptune just pouted. Vert chuckled and Noire just shaked her had, a small smile on her Face.

"I guess Neptune is not all that wrong...okay i think i will let Uni take care of Eden Prime. What about you two?" Vert and Blanc thought for a moment.

"Well i am a little worried but i think if Bouquet and Louise work together they easily could take care of a Colony. What about Rom and Ram, Blanny dear? You'll think they are ready?" Blanc was deep in thought. The problem was Rom and Ram were still children. Hell they are kinda coursed with being Eternal children...which had the problem that there Minds did not realy mature all that much...but maybe...maybe this could help.

"...I give them both a Colonie too. Let me see...ah yes. Ferox a new Colonie in the Northern Sector...yeah i think that should do it." They all agreed and went than to another Topic.

"What should we do about the Salarian STG? We already caught one of them trying to sneak into the Segara. Luckily he underestimated my super duper defence Mechanism." Anyone just looked blankly at Neptune.

"I would not call that a super duper defence mechanism. But i guess the Fact that all you security Codes are Pudding Flavors and the Salarians don't know what Pudding is will give you a advantage...But did you had to fire him out of a Canon?" Nep just shrugged.

"He survived didn't he? I mean sure...he has awrey Bone in his Body broken...but he survived" While Noire ludley groand Vert took a Datapad and wanted to read something when the lights started to flicker.

"UGH Not again. The Councilors really did gave us this shitty building on purpose." It was sadly true that there Embassy was quite...Garbage. Sure it looked fine from the Outside but the plumbing and Electricity was extremely faulty.

"And everytime we request someone to repair it they refuse. Oh well luckily we were able to solve the Problem" Everyone looked at Vert.

"How?" Asked Blanc confused and Vert grinned.

"Simple. I picked a Random Quarian, asked him if i could pay him to repair it and he agreed. He should be here by tomorrow Morning." The other 3 Blinked.

"Well...i guess that works. I mean...They ARE the best Engineers in the Galaxie." Commented Noire. With that they resumed their discussion not knowing...that at the Horizon of their Borders. A new Great was approaching.


	9. Chapter 8

3 Months had passed since the Council and the CPUs made there peace treaty and colonisation of the new Worlds was in full process. On the Colonie of Mindoir Saturn was Walking nervously through the first City. People greeted her with "Welcome Gouverneur" our similar and...it made her quite uncomfortable.

"You have to relax a little bit." Saturn looked behind her. A flying Fish with...a Human Face was smiling at her. This was Umios. The Companion of Lady Uzume. While Uzumes Ship the Spiral Dream would not arrive until another two days Umio was already here to assist her in her new role.

"I know its just...im nervous. I do not want to disappoint Milady Purple Heart. I own her so much..." Umio...kinda shaked his head. Difficult to tell with a fish.

"You know as well as i know that Nepsy wants Nothing in return. Also...when are you starting again to call her Mother?" Saturn just blushed furiously and looked away.

"S-S-She is a Goddess. I can't just call her Mother also..." The Fish? laghet.

"You are embarrassed to call her Mother in her Human Form where she looks like your Younger sister?" She didn't say anything and just nodded. Umio wanted to say more but then a Soldier can running to them.

"MA'AM. UNKNOWN VESSELS HAVE ENTERED OUR SPACE. IT'S A WHOLE FLEET." Saturn immediately turned to the Soldier.

"How many Ships are there? Did you try hailing them? Could it be the Quarians?" He shocked his head.

"No Ma'am. There are fully 50 Ships and none of them look like Quarian Vessels. Mostly older Ships but...they all match the description of Batarian Vessels." Saturn imidentley acted.

"Bring all People to the safety Vaults. Activate our Ariel Defence Weapons and boot up all Machines. How many Ships do we have in orbit?" The Soldier looked terrified.

"...Eight Frigates. The main part of the Fleet has not arrived yet and will not for 2 more Days." Both Saturn and Umio looked absolutely horrified. While yes Gamindustrian Vessels were far Superior to anything Council races had...even they would lose with such odds.

"Sent a distress Signal to Nepgear. She should be able to send some help Elysium is not far away" Ordered Saturn. The Soldier nodded and run off, not even a Minute later was the Sky swarmed with what Saturn assumed where Batarian Land Ships.

"Umio...go into safety. I take care of this filth" Without waiting for a response she took the Two Katanas from her back and ran toward the nearest Landing Ship. Upon arrival she saw maney Batarians attacking Civilians and Killing or capturing them. Mostly Women and Children.

"GET YOUR HAND OF MY PEOPLE" She jumped into the Air towards her targets and cut of a Batarians Had before that one even realized what was going on. His collègues pointed there Rifles at her but she cut them down before even a single Shot was fired. At the same time Doors open in the Floor and out came the ground Robot Forces of Planeptune. They were ruffley 2,40 Meter High Humanoid Robots. There Armor was a dark Gray and instead of Arms they had two Machine Guns.

"TARGET CONFIRMED. ANNIHILATE" They immediately started to Fire at the Batarians and Saturn wen on to join the Fight as much as she can.

* * *

At the same Time a Ship appeared in Orbit. It was gigantic. 8 KM Long and 4 KM Wight. This was the Gear-Carrier the Personal Ship of CPU Candidate Nepgear. It was a giant Carrier for Nepgear Dems but also contains a LOT of Workshops to customize and and upgrade the Geadems. Awrey Pilot was responsible for his own Unit and could change it as much as he liked. But major changes like changing the entirety of the main Functions, for example turning a Heavy Tankey Unit into a light Scout Unit acquire permission from Lady Nepgear and the test of Experimental Upgrades also was forbidden without her blessing. In the Hangars the Pilots stepped into their Geardems, checking on the Systems.

"Purple One to Purple Squod, how is your Status?" Each of his 5 Squadmates replied.

"Purple Two ready to go"

"Purple Three ready to kick some Alien Butt...if they even have butts"

"Ajap Purple Four all Systems up and running"

"Purple Five. Ready for Mission."

"Purple Six launching into Action" Purple One nodded.

"All Units. ENGAGE" The 6 Gear Dems launched and with them many, many other Geardems coming out of the many Hangars. The Batarian Ships mostly Frigates and Cruisers and no dreadnaughts did not know how to react. They tried to hit the Geardems but there small Size made it hard for the Target Systems to get a grip on them. That did not mean that the Geardems did not got hit at all. But those that were hit where mostly thik, heavy bulky Units that could take a Punch and needed more than a few hits to be taken down. The cheere waretey of the Geardems did not help. One geardem had two Giant Rocket launchers in his Hand and concentrate his fire on Ship Weapons to lake it easier for his Comrades. Another one didn't even had Hands but two Heavy Gatling Guns and firered without pose. But the one that actually terrified the Batarians...was the one that CUT through a Frigate like it was made out of a Plant. The Geardem was completely black and hat two Giant Energie WIngs on his back. The Face of the Geardem had a resemblance to a Skull but the really Dangerous part was his Weapon. A Giant Energie Scythe that as already mentioned could cut through Batarians Ships with ease.

"Grim Reaper to all Units here are you commands. Concentrate yourself on taking out the Vessels but tried to leave them intact enough so we later can analyze their Data. Also the rest of you make sure no more Landing Ships get to Mindoir...and those that leave and have our People on board you grab and pull them back down...and those that don't..." As if he planned it a Landing Shuttle appeared and in a ridiculous speed, to fast for any Human ore in this case Batarian Eyes to even sea he appeared right behind the Ship, grabbed it...and crushed it.

"Show no Mercy" But suddenly...the Ships all flight. They shot after them but once they jumped into FTL there was Nothing they could do.

"...Grim Reaper to Saturn. The Batarians have escaped. I repeat the Batarians have escaped...no we were only able to destroy a few Ships...yes i will give the order." He ended comlink and looked at a special Group of Geardems. They where a lot slicker than most and a few of them had thin Tentacles with Robotik Claws growing out of there back.

"Take everything out of there Computers. Safe as much Deita as you can. We need to find out from where those Pirates come...and who sent them. Our orders are to" Suddenly the come went back on.

"Yes?...THEY ARE ATTACKING ELYSIUM?"

* * *

The Colonie of Elysium was in peril. After they send away the Gear Carrier a GIANT Fleet lade out of over 100 Ships appeared and started a Invasion. The now much weakened defence fleet got overwhelmed and the Batarians startet to gather SLaves. Nepgear was flying in HDD, fight off as maney Batarians as she can. She was not alone with her was Compa who helped a few injured Civilians.

"Gee-Gee could you reach anyone?" Asked Compa nervous while she bangaged a Soldiers Arm...or what was left of his Arm after it was blown to pieces by a Granate.

"No. They must jam our Communication i can't reach anyone outside the Colonie." Purple Sister tried flankley to reach anyone and noticed to late a Batarian sneaking up on them and shooting at Compa.

"COMPA LOOK OUT" Nepgear jumped in the Way and got hit in the Back by a Barrage of Bullets. While it did not actually hurt her it still trough her to the ground. The Batarian was shortly after that killed by a MPBL Shot from Nepgear's Weapon. But more Batarians came.

"Compa take the injured away while i take care of them." Compa looked hesitant.

"I-I can't leave you alone Gee-Gee" But Purple Sister just smiled.

"Don't worry i can handle them. Your safety is more important" She rammed her Weapon into another Batarian. Compa nodded and helped the Injured to run away while Nepgear fought off the Batarians when suddenly.

"Hahaha not bad your Shittyu CPU" Nepgear turned around and was...surprised who she saw. Ther standing was a Girl with Gray Skin, Green Hair, pointed Ears and Red Eyes. She wore a Big Mouse Parka, Baggy Pants and Black Boots. Her really Small Chest was covered by a small Top.

"Underling? Is that you?" Underlings eyes Twitch.

"ITS LINDA DAMMIT NOT UNDERLING. Ah fuck it. You soon will learn your Place." Purple Sister wanted to reply when another Group entered.

"I have no time for you. You should run while AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Suddenly Linda jumped at her and put her Collar around her neck. In the Center was a Red Crystal shaped like a X. Her transformation ended and she fell to the ground when the Batarians came in.

"i-impossible" Nepgear was in pure shock as she felt the Anti-Share Crystal draining her of her power.

"Evoila Gentleman. One CPU Candidate ready for...Whatever the hell you want her for don't really care. Now i kept my part of the barging. It's your turn" The Batarian that lead them took of his Helmet and looked at Nepgear.

"Huh...she certainly is the right one. She will be a fine present for the Hegonpm. Kinda sad that we cant have fun with her but you can't sell damages property to the highest of all Batarians." He grinned as he grabbed Nepgear by the Face to better look at her.

"Oh right...you are slavers. Tried to forget that part" Said Linda, a hint of disgust in her Voice. The Batarien looked at her amused.

"Someone like you, disgusted by slavery?" She just shrugged.

"I may be a Criminal but i am a Gamindustri Criminal. Even i have SOME standards...than again i hate the CPUs more than i want to keep those STandards so huh what do i care? So? My Payment?" The Batarian just smirked.

"Oh you get EXACTLY what you deserve." Suddenley she was grabed by two Batarians and she too got a Collar put on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT? THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL AAAAAAAAAAA" Electricity shot through her Body.

"Oh sorry but...we don't DO deals with inferior Races such as yours. Bring them both away oh and...we need to leave a present." He smirked evilly and Nepgear was pulled up. To the shock of both Girls the Batarians tears her Clothes of their Bodies, leaving them stark naked.

"Huh who would guess. you REALLY look like Asari even down there. Bring them away" The two ashamed and naked Girls were brought to a Shuttle. Nepgear was too weak because of the Crystal and Linda barely had any strength do to the electric Shock.

* * *

A little later both Girls where in a Cell on Board of one of the Batarian Ship. Linda constantly screamed and tried to get free while the Batarian Guards just sit there and looked at them. Nepgear had her eyes glued to the ground, her face burning red and tears falling down her Face.

"I SWEAR I KILL YOU. AWREY SINGLE ONE OF YOU 4 EYED BASTARDS" All she got was another electric shot that made her scream. The two Batarians looked at her with sadistic Pleasure.

"Huh those Humans really aren't much...hey...only the Purple One's for the Hegemon right?" Asked one of them. The other nodded.

"It's one of those "Goddesses" so he wanted one for himself...but the other one...well it had been a while...she is free to go." Both grinned eveley.

"the fuck you too are talking about?" Asked Lina weakley. Suddenly the two stopped up and opened the Cage. They took Linda out and closed it again before going into another room. At first Nepgear was glad to be alone and that those two no longer looked at her naked...but than she hear it.

"What are...HEY P-PUT YOUR FUCKING PANTS BACK...N-No...p-please no...i-Its my first AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Nepgear's eyes widened in horror when she realized what the two were doing to Linda.

"Nee-Chan...plase...safe us" She pressed her knees to her body and put her face into her knees and cried.

It took actually a long time until the two Batarians came back and...just trough Linda back into the Cage like she was Garbage. Linda's Body was full of cuts and bruises. Her eyes looked...Hollow and tears came out of her eyes. The two Batarians just left, probably thinking Linda was now no problem anymore, and they also knew Nepgear was too weak to even think about escaping. SO after they were gone Nepgear went to Linda.

"...L-Linda? Y-You alright?" But she didn't answer. She was just...lying there. Nepgear didn't really know what to do but...it was pretty cold and she could sea Linda shivering. So she did the only thing that came to mind. She hugged Linda. The gray skinned girl at first seemed to be scared but Nepgear calmed her down.

"it's alright...don't worry. My Sister will save us. I promise you...we get out of here...and they will pay" At that moment there shared past did not matter. Nepgear simply knew that a Human needed protection, and so she offered it. Linda at some point shared the Hug and fell to sleep. Followed by Nepgear.


	10. Chapter 9

At the Citadel the Councillors where listening, again, to the complains of the Batarian Ambassador about the Situation with Humanity.

"They BELONG to the Batarian Hegemony. Most of their Colonies are in Space that rightfully belongs to us therefore those Colonies AND Humans are OUR Property." While the Councillors all looked indifferent no one really listened and they were bored. Valern was thinking about what he should eat for Lunch, Sparatus fought he may is going to hit the Shooting Range later to keep his Skills Sharp and Tevos at least tried to listen but failed. But before anyone could answer the Door of the Elevator was blasted open and a Purple Light shined through the hole Room. To everyone's Shock Purple Heart cam in, flying. This was the first Time anyone had sea her in her Battle Gear and so the shook that she was actually able to fly was quite amendment.

"Councilors...and i sea...the Ambassador of the Monsters is hear too...perfect." Her Voice was...cold. And the way she looked at the Batarian Ambassador well...Sparatus would never admit it but...he kinda enjoyed the way the Ambassador was terrified of ehr.

"MISS PURPLE HEART WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Screamed Tevos. Purple Heart landed right in front of them, still looking hatfulley at the Batarian.

"A few Hours ago...the Colonie of Mindoro and Elysium were Attacked by Batarian Slavers and" But Tevos interrupted.

"We warned you about the Danger of Pirate Attacks when you took those Colonies. You have only yourself to blame. ALSO it probably where only Pirates. You make it sound like it whas the Hegonomie who attacked you" Purple Heart now looked at Tevos. The Power Symbol in her Eyes glowed and her Eyes narrowed.

"The entirety of the Krews where Batarian, the Ships where ALL Batarian War Ships. What else am i supposed to assume?" Sparatus really could understand where she was coming from but ha already saw Tevos shaking her head as if talking to a small Child.

"Miss Purple Heart that proves Nothing. I bet the Ships were all quite old and rundown? And maybe just one massife Dreadnaught siced Ship that reminded of a Giant Container with Engines?" Purple Heart nodded reluctantly.

"There you have it. They got the Ships because they were put out of Service. The Batarians don't scrap there Ships but sell them and those Transporter Dreadnaughts can also be purchased in many places in the Terminus. I admit that most of the Krews where Batarian does paint a bad light but i highly doubt you saw all of the Pirates on Board of the Ships. You have no Prove that the Hegonomey is behind those. So now please i understand you are angry but we have important matters to discuss here" Her smile and tone where infuriating. Even Valern just shook his Head.

"FINE. Do you atleast have a idea where they took my Sister and my People?" She sounded...desperate. And Sparatus just looked disgusted when he saw Tevos smirking.

"I am afraid not. I'm sorry to say it but your sister is most likely already dead or deep in the Terminus Systems. If you had listen to the guidance of the Council this may not have happened." Okay now both Sparatus and Valern looked at Tevos with utmost shoke.

"Aham...Tevos i suggest we take a break for now?" He knew if this continued Purple Heart would probably snap. He already could sea...some kind of Light Shimmering around her Hand. While he did not believe that the CPUs could just summon their Weapons out of thin air he really did not want to leave it to Chance.

"I agree a short Break would be good. Do you agree Ambassador?" The Batarian, still frozen in fear nodded and stormed away. Purple Heart just growled and flew away too.

* * *

In the Ambassy Purple Heart smashed her fist trough one of the Walls.

"That...that worthless Blue BITCH" She was pissed. No pissed did not describe how she felt. Her People...her Sister was captured and careded of to be slaved and those fools did NOTHING.

"I understand your anger but the Wall is the least responsible" Purple Heart turned around and looked right at Sparatus.

"What do you want?" She didn't even bother with Manners. Sparatus took out a Datapad and gave it to her.

"Torfan. Your People are most likely at Torfan. More precise the Moon of Torfan. Is a giant Pirate Base, hell even a Pirate City. The Hierarchy wanted to raid it a long time ago but it was Always dismissed because it could provoke a War with the Terminus Systems. But you are not part of the Council and can get those People back...and maybe a few of ours too" Purple Heart looked;...confused.

"Why do you help me?" Sparatus put his Claw to his Chin and took a deep breath.

"I be honest i don't like your Race. But while for you i mostly just feel dislike, for the Batarians i just feel hatred. You are not the only one who lost Family and Friends to them. That's why i help you...but you should hurry. They probably know your Sister is a...Goddess too. So she will be sold of the the Hegonom himself. And don't let the other two know that i gave this to you...i don't need a lecture from Tevos" And with that he left leaving Purple Heart baffled but also...immensely grateful. She evidently took her Phone and contacted her Fleet.

* * *

Nepgear and Linda where both led out of the Ship when it landed on Torfan. Both still naked had to walk through this Underground City on the Moon to there new Cells with there Hands chained behind there back. They were not the only one. Most of the Slaves on the Ship where Human but a few where Asari ore Turian. The Females were all naked while the Man where still clothed in whatever they were wearing when they got captured. They were then put on a Tribune surrounded by maney maney Aliens. Nepgear realized this was a Auction.

"Don't worry little Goddess you already have a buyer. But hey...i think you deserve to Watch how your People are sold of" Nepgear was put in a Cage and forced to Watch how Aliens were trying to out bet themselves to get the Human Slaves. Then Linda was brought up.

"This Specimen here was already used so you probably will not get much out of her. She is also not someone nice to look at. But hey if it wasn't for her betraying her People none of this would have been possible so we are generous and say...50 Crédits?" One realty, REALLY Ugly Batarian raised his Hands. No one else did.

"50 Crédits for the first, the Second. SOLD." Linda just...cried while she was brought away. Then...the hole Moon began to shake.

"What the hell is?" Asked one Batarian. Another came running to them.

"IT'S THE HUMANS. THE HOLE FLEET OF THE PURPLE ONE JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE. OUR FLEET IS ALREADY DESTROYED THEY AAAAAAAAAAAA" He was silences when suddenly the Ceiling broke open and a hole Battalion of Planeptune Androids cam through the hole. Followed...by Purple Heart flying over all of them.

"...So...you are the ones who taught you can enslave MY Sister...And you are the worthless piece of filth that wanted to buy MY People." She looked at the buyers and realized with disgust not all where Batarians. Somewhere Krogans, Salarians, Some Asari and even a Hanar.

"...Killed them all" Without hesitation the Robots begann to shoot and Pandemonium broke loose. The Pirates tried to fight but they were gunned down quickly. But a lot of the Buyers were able to ran away, some leaving there Purchases behind, some taking them. One of the Robots went top Nepgear and ripped the Collar of her.

"BIG SIS" Purple Heart embraced Nepgear.

"you are safe...i was so terrified...let's get you out of here" But Nepgear choke her Head.

"I can't go without Linda. She was taken away" She transformed and before Purple Heart event could ask who Linda was she flew away.

* * *

The Batarian who bought Lina was running, pulling his new Slave at a Chain behind him. He tried to get to his Ship but Linda tried her best to not get pulled away.

"You should stop defiling me. You are now my probertie you better get used to it or AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Suddenley somoen ramed a Blade trough his Chest. He looked down and saw a white handle with a Glowing Pink Blade. He looked behind himself and saw Purple Sister.

"...MPBL" Purple Sister pulled the Trigger and Blaster the impaled Alien with a Energie shot from her Weapon. The now Dead Batarian fall down to the ground with a giant hole on their Chest.

"...you...you saved me?" Asked Linda weakley. Purple Sister just smiled at her.

"I am a CPU Candidate. Saving my People is what i am meant to do." She gave Linda a blanket she found on her way and raped the Girl in it. She then oiled her up bridal Style and flew away trough one of the holes. The sight greeting them was...astonishing. Nearly 400 Ships were flying around the Moon, the debriefs of what was once the Batarian fleet where either crashed on the Moon ore still floating dead in Space.

"...W-Wow..." Was all that Linda said. Nepgear saw how Planeptune Troops guided the SLaves to Shuttles and apparently her sister decided to safe ALL Slavers because there where a LOT more Aliens than she saw at the Auction. She decided to land by her Sister.

"So you saved your...Friend...is...is that Underling?" Asked Purple Heart confused.

"Her names Linda. And yes. I...explain later" Purple Heart nodded.

"All Pirates were killed and the best part? We got proof that this hole thing is founded by the Batarian Government. Let's get to the SEGARA so you can get some rest" The 3 Stepped into one of the Shuttles and all flew away. How many Pirates went into hidden Places to not get killed, even a few of the buyers. They all fought now they were safe...wrong. Suddenly the hole Fleet started firing at the Planet, bombarding it until...it burst open and got blown apart. The Moon was now Nothing more but big chunks of Rock floating in Space. Nepgear turned to her sister.

"Isn't this a little...overkill?" Purple Heart shrugged.

"Probably but i want to make it clear to both the Terminus AND the Batarians that i'm dead serious...i was so worried about you i...i thought i would lose you..." Purple Heart took her Sister again in a ambrace and cried. Nepgear also started to cry while hugging her sister.

* * *

Back at the Citadel the Councillors were done for today and discussed some things over lunch.

"I'm pretty sure Purple Heart has learned her Lesson now. She probabley will now sea Reason and Join the Council" She smiled but the other two didn't. The opposite both actually looked displeased.

"Tevos...did you have anything to do with the Pirate Attack?" Asked Valern bluntley. Tevos nearly choked on her Food and Spartacus started clapping her on the Back to help her. She took a Glass of Water and drank it in one. After she calmed down she looked shocked at Valern.

"How can you even suggest such a thing? I admit that i'm not necessarily displeased that it happened but" Sparatus cut her off.

"Oh? You are not displeased that now who knows how many Women and Children are kept as slaves? Or worse?" Tevos at the decency to look sheepish.

"I...choose my Words wrong there. I do not like the CPUs. I think they are arrogant children who know not how the Galaxie Works. Of course i am sad about those who where taken, i even feel bad for Purple Heart that she lost her sister. But i will not lie that i am satisfied that they were knocked down. This IS what happens if you refuse the Council. If they do not soon join i am afraid there society will simply collapse." While she talked Valern received a Message on his Omni Tool.

"I...doubt it" The other two looked at him.

"Did something happen?" Sparatus was pretty sure he knew what happened. Hell he was pretty sure Valern KNEW that he told Purple Heart about Torfan.

"...Purple Heart launched a Massive Fleet towards Torfan, freed over 4.500 Slaves, only ruffley 600 of them Human and then ordered a Combined Fire Strike at the Moon completely ripping it Apart." Tevos let her Glass fall out of her Hand while Spartacus tried not to start lathing. Talk about Overkill. He doubted there was even a single Pirate still alive.

"H-HOW? How did she knew about Torfan? H-HOW COULD SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Another Message appeared on Valerns Omni Tool and dread came up in her.

"...The Ambassador wants to talk with us as early as possible." Tevos took a deep breath.

"Tell her we meet her in Two Hours. I want Answers as fast as possible" With that she stormed away. The moment she was out of earshot Valern spoke to Sparatus.

"Do you think they found proof for the Batarian Involvement?" Sparatus nodded.

"I hope so. Of course Purple Heart coul in her Rage just destroyed the Moon without researching...but i doubt that. Either way she did it to send a Message to both the Terminus AND the Batarians so much is clear. The Question is...was it a Massage to show that you don't Mess with her...ore a Message that declares War?"

* * *

Two Hours later Histoire was floating in front of the Councilors. To be honest none of the 3 really knew what to think of the Small Woman. Tevos of course was angered, still believing Histoire to be Nothing but a mare Child...despite the Fact that she was apparently MUCH older than Tevos. Valern wanted to find out more about her by digesting her and Sparatus...yeah he just found it weird.

"So Miss Histoire what did you wish to discuss with us? I assume it has something to do with the unfounded Attack on Torfan?" Histoire looked confused.

"Unfounded? Councilor Tevos i highly doubt getting back your People and destroying a Pirate Moon is unfounded i...agree that it was too much to completely destroy the Moon but we had awrey Reason to Attack. And yes this has to do with it. More a Problem that has arised. As you know we freed a lot of other races during our Attack." Sparatus nodded.

"We are aware of that. I assume you wish to discuss returning them to Council Space?" Historie...hesitated.

"That...is exactly the Problem...they don't want to return. At last not most of them"

"...Pardon?" Asked all 3 at the same time. Histoire took out a...really small Datapad.

"From the 3.900 Slaves freed...are over 3000 who do NOT want to return to council Space. The other 900 either wish to return to there holmworld and in case of the few Quarians wish to return to the Migrant Fleet...but there are also a few who wish not to return. Most request Citizenship in one of the 4 Nations of Gamindustri." The Councilors were completely baffled.

"B-But why?" Asked Tevos confused.

"...They said and i quote "We do not wish to return to the Council who refused to help us" End Quote. It seems most where...less than pleased that well...despite you knowing where they are no step were done to help them. So the main Reason i am here is to inform you that from this point on awrey Alien is allowed to request a Gamindustri Citizenship" The 3 Councilors where now in complete shock. NO other Race EVER allowed someone of another species to gain Citizenship. Why should they after all? Sure there where for example Asari living on Palavan but those were mostly married to a Turrian and still where NO Citizens.

"This...this is quite shocking. Something like this never happened before" Said Sparatus uncerntenley.

"Huh? Why not? Would it not further cooperation between the different Species as well as lead to more understanding between each other?" Asked Histoire genuinely puzzled.

"That is besides the Point. Do you really wanna tell me that all those Council Citizens?" Tevos did not finish her sentence but it was clear what she asked.

"Yes they all requested Citizenship in Gamindustri. We gave them Access to all informations about the 4 Nations. Most of the Turians want to go to Lastation while the Salarians mostly tend to Leanbox ore Planeptune. The Asari surprisingly are mostly drawn to Lowee. But that is not the only matter i am here to discuss. Planeptune officially declared war on the Batarian Hegemony"

"THEY DID WHAT?" Shooted Tevos, her composure completely gone.

"We can NOT allow this. I explain to Purple Heart that those Pirates were" But Histoire interrupted.

"We found clear proof that this Raid was financed by the Batarians...and not only this one" Histoire gave a Datapa to Sparatus who road over it. His grip got tighter and tighter and he began to shake in Rage.

"This proves it. All those Pirate Raids on our Colonies? The kidnappings?...ALL finances by the Batarians" He gave it to Valern who immediately did awrey Verification test he knew before he nodded.

"It seems to be valid. The Hegemony Indeed broke Council Law...on MANY occasions. How was so much data acquired?" He gave it to Tevos who frantikley begann to read.

"It was gathered all around the Station from both Terminals and personal Logs. Some of it was even on some Batarians Omni Tool." Tevis put the Datapad down and took a deep breath.

"I admit this is...sufficient enough prove. But still advise against going to war. Especially because the Batarians are a member of the Citadel" Valern and SParatus looked at each other and nodded.

"I hereby vote that the Batarians will be stripped of their Embassy and banished from the Citadel" Tevos head snapped so fast to Sparatus that everyone was pretty sure to hear her Bones snapping.

"I second the Vote. The Batarians delivered broke Council Law on many Occasions." Tevos did not believe what she was hearing.

"Y-You can't do that. I am highly against this" But the other two were adamant on their Opinion and so Tevos had no other Choice but to give in. With that it was guaranteed that the Council would not help the Batarians. And NOTHING would stand in the way of Purple Hearts wrath.


	11. Chapter 10

The news about Planeptune declaring war on the Batarians spread like a wildfire and the Extranet was full of discussions about it. The people also were quite divided. One the one side where does that said the Batarians had it coming and that they finally would be punished for there crimes. But there where also does who claimed that the CPUs acted way to extreme and irrational. The biggest divide was actually Under the Asari. Most Maidens where of the first opinion while the Matriarchs mostly where of the second. The lourdes of thos was Matriarch Benezia who stated that the Humans trample upon years of Tradition and that the Council needs to find a way to stop them. Funny enough the Turians where pretty much all on the side of the CPU despite the rather bad Relationship with them. Hatred for the Batarians was pretty wide spread Under Turians. Even the Council was divided with Spartacus actually wanting to join Planeptune on the Invasion while Tevos still was for helping the Batarians. This left Valern as the buffer between the two a quite unusual role which he REALLY did not like because he was by no means good ad it. Luckily the Public never got Wind of those divide in the Council.

The CPUs too where of...mixed Opinion.

"Are you really sure it was good to outright declare War? I understand you are angry, i am too some of the captured people where Lastation Citizens after all, but...War?" Noire looked uncertain at Neptune. She realy REALY could understand Neptunes feelings. If it was her Colonie Attacked and Uni was the one getting Captured she probably would, in her anger, react the same. And that was it that worried Noire. That Neptune only acted out of anger. But the normal random, bubbly CPU just smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I admit i don't necessarily WANT war, way too massy and bloody for my taste, buuuut in this case it's kind necessary." Blanc looked up from her Book.

"It's not necessary that you declare War that we have a problem with. Let's be honest here we all would have acted the same...the problem is that you do it alone. Without our help. Most of your colonies will be unprotected and do you even have enough Ships?" But Neptune continued to smile.

"Hehehe...i prepared...somthing. I have a proposal to make" She lifted her Arm and to everyone's surprise a Purple Omni Tool appears.

"Neat huh? Hehe we were able to reverse Engineer it her some for you." She gave everyone a Omni Tool. Each in the Colour of their Nations. The moment they activate it a Message appears and they began to read. And there Eyes widened.

"...So THAT is why you look so exhausted. You were actually doing something useful for once" Neptune begann to pout.

"Nepu. You sound like its SO abnormal that i actually do some work. I work in more subtle ways you know. But whatever yep. That's why i barely get any sleep this last few Weeks." The 3 CPUs looked at each other...and nodded.

"Weary well we agree. From this day on the 4 Nations are no more...from this day on we 4 Shall be known as the Alliance of Gamindustri...my dear god this feels anti climatiques" vert smiled a little awkward and all the other lathed too.

"Tze is not like we have enough time to really do more at the moment. SO now that we are one big Alliance i assume we should discuss this war and how to punish those 4 Eyes bastards for kidnapping OUR People" They way Blanc said Our People made Neptune smile. She honestly didn't think the 3 were so willing to agree to hear idea. The Alliance of Gamindustri basically states that the 4 Nations would fuse together as ONE single Unit. While the 4 CPUs still would work independently they now were more like the Council, Always working together and Humanity being United Under them. They no longer where the Goddesses of just one Nation. But truly the gods of Humanity...at the moment.

"No Blanny as much as i want to do that first...we need to talk about the freed Slaves who wish to stay" Everyone agreed.

Noire was the first to ask a Question. "What exactly do we have? What Races are involved?" Neptune used her Omni Tool to get a List and send them to the other 3.

Virt was quick to comment"Let us sea...mostly Asari. It is no big surprise. Asari Maidens often travel through the cosmos so it's easy to just grab them. I also noticed that many of the new Alien Guild Agents are Indeed Asaris. I assume the Guild is quite perfect for them." Everyone agreed and they continued to discuss where to place the Slaves. The discussion were quite long and everyone realized something...working together as ONE Nation was MUCH more difficult than being independent. After that they also started discussing the War Efforts.

"I suggest we lead the Attack with our Personam Flag Ships. They do have the most Fire Power and of course the Gear Carrier needs to be there too." Explained Noire while she looked at a List with all of their Fleets.

"Indeed. What about your Black Gears Noire? Are the SPace Fighting Units operational?" Noire choke her Head at Verts Question.

"Sadly no. We only have a Prototype. But i still can send out more than enough Black Gear REX and RAY models for the Ground Fights."

"Hehehe and Uzume already prepares the Spiral Dream. She already looks forward to test out the main Canon. OH. Canon. Blanc what about Magical Fire Power?" A Giant, kinda diabolique Smirk appeared on Blancs Face.

"Hehe this shitheads will not know what hits them. Our new Schok Frost Rockets will give their Shapes massive problems." A tear went down everyone's Head. Sometimes Blanc really was too eager to test her new Magical Toys. Probably because Magical Weaponry was the only thing where Lowe's was Superior, Militaristically speaking. There Strategic talks went on for a few hours. When they were finished the news about the Alliance was made public and the Fleets startet to prepare.

* * *

In Nepgear's private chambers at the Gear Carrier was the Candidate just about to do some work on a new Project. Her Private Room was actually a gigantic Workshop with just a small living Space in the corner. While she worked, Linda was just watching her. The green haired Girl did not went from her side.

"...what are you doing?" Asked the Girl suddenly. Linda's Voice was quite, barely above a Whisper. Apparently the Batarians did more than just raping her, they broke her completely. Leaving Nothing left of the original Linda.

"I'm working on a new Weapon for my personal Nepgeardam. I will NOT stand by while the others fight the Batarians" Linda raised an Eyebrow.

"...you mean that Strange Robot with the Square head and Strange Eyes?" Nepgear immediately blushed.

"N-NO NOT THAT ONE. Goodness please dont remember me of that Face. Ugh...i am talking about a real Geardam. Hehe most of the Staff call it the Legendary Nepgeardam because no one ever saw it being used. There are some Strange rumours about it, like the Entire Ship is in reality the Garden...oh how i wish that was true." Linda just looked at her new...Friend?...Where they Friends?...whatever she looked at Nepgear strangely.

"So...i guess i don't have to worry that suddenly the Toilets move while i take a Shit?" Okay...there was still SOME PARTS of Linda left as it seems.

"That's actually one of the reason i was forbidden of doing it. My Plan that the Toilets move in a 90 Degree Angle was not quite as workable as i hoped...ahm can you give me that Screwdriver over there?" Linda turned around and took the Tool to gave in Nepgear.

"Thanks"

"Soooo...where is your Freedom? i don't see anything." Nepgear just grinned and prest a Button on the Wall. Suddenly a huge Portion of the Wall opened and a Big, Pink, white streaked Head came into view. It was huge, tovering at 7 Meters. 4 Metal Tubes with Glowing Wings on its Back. But Linda could also sea thrusters besides the Wings.

"Hehe thats my personam Baby. It has a tons of hidden Weapons, MALTESE Vehicle Modes and if i am finished with this will even have a brand new Ion Cannon UUUUU" Nepgear screeched in pure bliss and continued Working. Linda just...stayed there and helped. She did honestly not really know why she stuck around. She hated CPUs, Nothing really has changed about that but...

"(maybe...maybe she is alright. better than those two black bitches anytime)"

"...Say Linda...why do you hate CPUs so much?" The former (?) Criminal looked surprised at Nepgear.

"...Why? the better question is how couldn't i? Most of you CPUs only care for you LOYAL Subjects. But us Humans who want to live without having to worship someone? You don't give a shit about us."

"...You...came from one of the independent Villages?" Linda just gave a short nod.

"...Our Village was built on a Land where the GLORIOUS Black heart wanted to build a Fucking new factory. At first she came to negotiate. She offered to even help relocate us if we sell the Field to her but we refused...a few Days later we were attacked by Monsters and she REFUSED to help. Shortly after that while the survivors where collecting Medicine for the Wounded she destroyed what was left of the Village...she refused to help us and destroyed our Home...tell me...how could i not hate her for that?" Tears fall down Lindas Face while the Memories resurface. She saw Monsters slaughtering her Family and later looked horrified as her Home was destroyed by Bulldozers, all bearing the Symbol of Lastation.

"...back than i still was just a normal Girl. I could do Nothing...but i wanted Justice so...i decided to blow up the Factory...no idea what happened exactly. I just know i was caught in a Explosion and the newt thing i knew is that my Skin turned grau and my Hair Green." Nepgear was silent and...frowned.

"That...doesn't really sound like Noire..."

"Well it's the bloody throat. from there i did what i had to do to survive and hay when i got a job for ASIC? I freaking took it...and for some Reason i did not age a Day since that Explosion. No idea why...ey im...im sleepy i..i take a short nep" Linda just stood up and went to the Couch to sleep. Nepgear there while was deep in thoughts."

"(This does not sound like Noire at all...Goodness i Wonder what happened there...i better do some research but first...THIS must be finished)"

* * *

A few Hours later near the Batarian Borders. The Joint Alliance Fleet was preparing for there Attack on Batarian Space. The CPUs decided that the SEGARA would lead the Attack and that there other Capital Ships would flank her. The Gear Carrier was surrounded by its Guardian Fleet. But also present was the Spiral Dream a White Dreadnaught with Orange Spiral Lines. Leader of this joint Fleet was Admiral Steven Hackett from Planeptune. He was dressed in the nearly designed Blue Uniform with Golden Details that all High Ranked Commanders of the Alliance where now wearing. He was standing at the Bridge of the SEGARA while the AI was sitting on a raised Platform on a Command Share.

"Segara connect me with all Ships"

"Yes Admiral...connection established"

"...Too all Ships hear is Admiral Hackett. As you all know the Batarians DARED attacking two of our Colonies. They killed Family, Friends...Children. All to satesfie there Sick Desires and for their own Pleasure. They even DARED to take Lady Nepgear as a Slave. We will NOT stand for this. Today we will show the Batarians, no all of the Galaxy what happens if you hurt our loved ones. Our Friends, our Comrades and our Families. Always remembered we may be from different Nations but we now stand united against a common Enemy. Our strength comes from our Unity and years of builder trust. Together we'll make this Galaxie a better place. We will fight for the Honor of ALL Humans that died during The Blitz. FOR GAMINDUSTRIE. FOR THE ALLIANCE AND FOR THE GODDESSES" He ended his Speech and everyone started Clapping.

"We will start the Invasion at your command" Hacket nodded and gave the Order.

"...Engage" With that all Ships moved forward deep into Batarian Space. The War had officially began.


	12. Chapter 11

While the war was raging on, the CPU Candidates of Leanbox had their own mission to do. Escorting the Quarian slaves back to the Migrant Fleet.

Louise the CPU Candidate of Leanbox and the little sister of Green Heart, was a short girl with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green summer dress and a white cloak over it. Also, she was wearing glasses. She was sitting in her private chamber, going over the things she wanted to accomplish with her meeting with the Quarians.

The door of her chamber opened, her other sister came in, Bouquet. She is not a CPU like her and Vert, but an AI. She originated from the Game 4 Goddess Online but Vert brought her to the real world by giving her an android body. She still looked the same as she did in the Game. A white dress, a Tiara made out of white flowers and Small white wings on her back.

"Sister. We will soon arrive at the Migrant Fleet." Louise gave a nod.

"Okay, I'm going to the Bridge." The two went to the bridge of the Ship. It was not their personal ship but a Leanboxian carrier ship, normally it would be full of starfighters, but now it's being used to transport the rescued Quarians slaves back to the Migrant Fleet. When they entered the system both sisters and all of the bridge crew were astonished.

"Huh, that's quite the amount." The one who spoke was none other then Leanbox's best Soldier, Master Chief. He was a Spartan, he always wore his green armor. He was assigned as the personal bodyguard of Louise and Bouquet, a duty he took very seriously but also managed to not be overbearing. He was right. The Fleet was massive. Then the coms turned on.

"Unidentified Vessel, identify yourself and state you're business with the Migrant Fleet. Any and all acts of aggression will not be tolerated." Louise was the one who answered.

"I am Louise, CPU Candidate of Leanbox and I speak for the Gamindustrie Alliance. We bring you Quarians that where freed from Slavers and we wish for Audience with the Quarian Admiralty." At first, it was silent for a few minutes. Louise started to get worried, the coms went on again.

"You're audience with the Admiralty Board has been granted. We will escort a shuttle to the docking bay and will pick up the freed slaves ourselves." Louise gave a conformation.

"That went better than expected. Bouquet, are you certain you want to come? You do know how they feel about AI" Louise was worried for her Sister but the Fairy Android looked at her with determined eyes.

"Yes, I am. I know the Quarians hate me simply for not being born naturally, but I just want to help them. The Council doomed them to slowly go extinct and I can't allow this. I was originally supposed to be deleted and replaced with a more fitting model once the beta of 4Goddes Online was finished but Vert gave me a future... A new life. The offer we want to give the Quarians could save their entire Race... but as long as they hate my kind they never will accept. So I have to be the one to convince them that AIs are not all bad." Her eyes were burning with determination, Louise knew she could not convince her sister to stay behind. She just nodded. A bright light engulfed her, as the light faded she transformed into her HDD form. Green Sister was quite different from Green Heart. She had the same hair and eye Colour but that was where the similarities ended. Her black bodysuit was much more conservative than that of her Sister's and her breasts also did not grow larger... luckily they did not shrink like Black Sisters. Her outfit barely showed any skin except for her shoulders and upper arms. She was wearing black gloves that went up to her elbows and on her Feet long black boots. Her "wings" were more akin to trusters then anythings else, six scalene triangles were attached to her back, they detached on command. She also was wearing a black cape. Her weapon was a trident. Her hair was now straight instead of curly.

"very well then. We should hurry and not keep them waiting" Her voice sounded slightly more mature than before. The two sisters with Master Chief in tow went to there shuttle, it docked on one of the life ships with there escorts. Once they entered they first needed to be decontaminated. Already they could see the poor state the ship was in.

"I have to say, I am highly impressed that this Ship even is still functioning. The Quarians skills as mechanics are truly excellent." Commented Green Sister while they were scanned. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"THE SMALL ONE ITS AN AI!" Suddenly Quarians pointed their weapons at them. Green Sister and Master Chief calmly stepped in front of Bouquet.

"WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING!? AN ASSINATION ATTEMPT!? AN INVASION!?" Green Siser just calmly looks at the Soldiers.

"...We want an audience with your leadership. You will not touch my Sister. You will not point guns at her. Our Ship is checking both of our life signals, The moment they go off reinforcement will be called and they will attack is this clear? We come in peace and only want to talk. We do not wish to start a war with you." The soldier did not move.

"What we are here to discuss with the Conclave is of great importance. But we could also leave if you do not want to hear how your race may be Saved." That seemed to affect. Some of the Marines latest partially, they lowered their Weapons. They still had them ready but no longer directly pointed at Bouquet.

"...Very well. The Conclave and the Admirals will see you...but we warn you if that machine does-" But Green Sister interrupted the Quarrian with a Death Glare.

"Call her a machine one more time and I will crush your head under my Heel." The Quarian folded fast under the death glare of a Goddess and they were brought to the meeting chamber of the Conclave. The Meeting room was rather beautiful, considering the limited resources the Quarians had. Green Sister certainly preferred it over the Councils Chamber. The Captains of the Conclave were sitting on benches surrounding the podium where the 4 Admirals where standing. Nearly all Quarians were glaring at them with only a few either being terrified or intrigued. One of the two female Admirals was looking at Bouquet in a way really unsettling way that creeped out the two Sisters.

"I am Admiral of the Patrol Fleet Sheela Raan vas Tonbay. With me are the Admirals of the Civilian Fleet Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib, the Heavy Fleet Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema and Admiral of Special Projects fleet Daro'Xen vas Moreh. We great you here even if..." Raan got interrupted by Gerrel.

"You dare bring one of you're dangerous Machines here. If weren't for your threat you'd be dead. " Green Sister's grip around her Trident tightens but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I am CPU Candidate Green Sister and we came here with two goals. One was bringing back you're people who were captured and enslaved. Most of them were on there Pilgrimage, most still want to complete it, but they've already been throu enough, so we decided to grant everyone something that they could bring back into the Fleet." It was Zaal'Koris who spoke next.

"We are thankful for that. The Pilgrimage is a dangerous endeavor for many of us Quarians, many do not return. I think I speak for e of all of us when I say we are thankful that you brought our Children, Friends, and Family back home." Many of the gathered Quarians nodded and Green Sister smiled.

"It was no problem. It is a CPU duty to help and protect, it was the natural thing to do. Now the second reason why I am here, obviously this audience. I was sent here to represent the Alliance of Gamindustrie to open up political relations with your people. We also brought a Gift" She looked at Bouquet who nodded but before anyone could speak Xen Spoke.

"I assume this Machine is the Gift? I am pretty sure she will give us valuable insights into the workings of AIs and how to subdue them. I do wonder how you managed too" But she interrupted when Green Sister stared at her, her eyes filled with Hatred and Malice.

"If you ever dare talk about my Little Sister like that I will rip your Suit to shreds and put you on Rannoch butt naked! I Wonder what will kill you first the Geth or the Infection? Bouquet is certainly not the Gift THIS IS!" She stepped aside so that Bouguet could step forward. Her eyes glowed and a Hologram of a Planet appeared. Many were confused, but Koris Eyes lit up.

"Is that... do you... do mean to give us this Planet?" Many Quarians were shell shocked, how Green Sister threatened one of their Admirals one moment, and she's giving them a planet the next. They were taken out of their stopper by Bouquet just nodding.

"Indeed we do. Under all planets currently Under Alliance control, this one world is the best suited to your people for colonization. It would allow you're People to settle down and rebuild what you lost. You would be out of Council and Terminus reach and near enough to be protected by the Alliance if needed." The whole room was silent once Bouquet had finished speaking.

"You expect us to believe this? That you, a race so stupid to use AIs would just show up and gift us a whole planet? How foolish do you think we are?"

"Be silent Gerrel. Don't you see that this is a great opportunity? We finally could have a place to call home again. No longer do we have to do fear every moment that our ships will just break apart. 5 Days ago that actually happened. One of the Civilian Ships just... broke in two." The Two Admirals glared at each other.

"Gentlemen, please there is no need to fight. But I do agree with what Garrel said. Why would you do that?" Asked Raan. The two sisters looked at each other and nodded.

"Because we wish to help. What was done to you was Nothing short of injustice. While we genuinely wish to help your race its not like we would not be benefitting from it. Our end goal is that the Quarrian race Joins us as an equal part of the Alliance." Explained Green Sister. Their Helmets made it impossible to tell, but they were Certain the Admirals where all slaked jawed. The first that spoke, much to Green Sister's annoyance, was Xen.

"There are certain benefits to it. It would allow me to analyze some of there AIs and" Again she got interrupted by Green Sister who wondered if she even listened to her last threat.

"You will not take apart our People. Synthetics are part of our society and have the same right as any human. They are fully sentient." Green Sister takes in a deep breath.

"Goddess. Okay, listen. I know you want to take Rannoch back, but I am gonna be brutally honest here. Your Fleet sucks! A grand majority of your fleet is aging and outed ship,s that are only held together by your sheer will and mechanical prowess. And you can't just stick guns on the majority of your ships, their aging powerplants can't handle the extra strain. The ship we arrive in? It alone could take out your entire Fleet. Tell me how do you expect to take back Rannoch when you can't even take out one Leanboxian Carrier? You need a new Planet or you soon will die out. Is that what you want? Letting the Council win? We are here to give you a chance. We even should be able to help you get out of those environmental Suits if you allow it. But we only can do that if you stop being so stubborn. IF and that is a big IF you choose to join the Alliance... Then we would assist you in taking back Rannoch. For now, we give you a foundation to build upon, to return to a normal life and we allow all of you're Pilgrims to travel trough Alliance Space. I will give you the coordinates of the Planet. Like I said this is a Gift in the hopes that we can start Positive Relationships with your people. If you don't want the planet it is your loss. This is a once in an existence opportunity...don't waste it." The Admirals were looking at each other, uncertain. Many in the conclave too were not certain what to do.

"We the Admiralty Board will discuss what you have to offer, we will inform you about our decision to let us say... 3 Hours?" Suggested Raan and Green Sister gave a nod.

"Of course, no problem. We will wait here" The Conclave started to empty and the two sisters and their silent bodyguard were standing on the side to discuss things.

"That one Admiral worries me. She seems to have no Problems whatsoever to just take apart the Synthetics" Ground Green Sister.

"Sister please be calm. I can understand you angry by the way she... she looked at me. She was eager to just... take my People apart..." Bouquet wrapped her Arms around her Boddy as some really bad memories came back. Green Sister put a comforting arm on her sister's shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12

While Louise and Bouquet were busy with Political Talks, on the frontlines the War was raging on in full force. If you could even call it a war.

A one-sided slaughter would be a more fitting term. The Batarian Fleets were overwhelmed and their planets were easily conquered. The Alliance had only small losses, the Batarians could do Nothing against the Geardems. Of course, the Alliance still had lost some Ships but mostly just Frigates and Cruisers. Only 3 Dreadnaughts had Fallen and in each case, it only happened due to concentrate fire from a Batarians fleet. It truly showed that the Batarians stood no chance against the Gamindustri Alliance. Planetside they even had less to show against Humanity.

Geardems, after all, were not only able to operate in space but also in the atmosphere. On top of that, they also had to deal with Leanbox Titans and Lastations Black Gears. But the worst of all for the Batarians were the SD Geardem's.

SD GearDems where Syncs with the pilot's body, it was designed like a Geardem. Most of them were designed by the best Geardem Mechanics Planeptune had to offer, they were the most advanced units Planetune had to offer, just one SD Geardem can be a squadron of the current military Geardems. But the most Powerful of all was the NGS Geardem's. An SD Geardem's designed by Nepgear herself.

They obliterated any Batarian land forces. Those who surrendered were taken prisoner and those who refused were swiftly, and painless, eliminated. Sometimes the CPUs even entered combat themselves which ended the fighting faster. But while the war was brutal, the CPUs were careful to not endanger the Batarain underclasses too much and free as many slaves as they could. The "War" only lasted a month, The Gamindustri Alliance was on their way to Khar'shan the homeworld of Batarians. but on one Planet they found some interesting...acquaintances.

Back then Black Heart was leading a Squad of her Crimson Guards on one of the Batarian mining worlds, named Jazuka. The whole planet reminded her of a dark dystopian Sci-Fi game. The whole planet was covered in factories that also seemed to be Cities. The few places that were left unmarked were pretty much dead. This Planet once may have bin a low-class Garden World but now it was a dead rock the Batarias use to farm for Minerals.

Black Heart in her Next Form was currently in what was a rather small Factory Area. It was abandoned years ago according to intel, there not supposed to be here, but they detected life signs. She had split up from her Soldiers, confident that she was able to handle any threat. She still of course never led her Guard down and had her Grip firmly on her Sword. She was currently in what seems to be the former command center of the factory. The consoles here were all rusted and derelict, only a single holographic panel flickers. But what surprised her were signs that only recently someone was here. Then suddenly she heard a small noise behind her. She immediately turned around.

"WHOS IS THERE!? SHOW YOURSELF!" She looked right at a stack of old boxes filled with Screws and other parts, probably for maintenance.

slowly an unarmed Batarian with only three eyes came into view.

"P-Please do not shoot. I have no intention of harming you Lady Black Heart." Black Heart was surprised a Batarian called her by her name and even was respectful. So far even when begging for there life most Batarians did not call her by her proper title. She also notes that the Batarian's head was slowly lifted to the left. normalizing meaning nothing but in Batarian Culture Body language was important. This was a clear sign of respect.

"I ask again who are you?" She still had her Sword pointed at him but spoke more calmly.

"My name is Chavan. I am the leader of the Resistance Cell here on Jazyka. Or... at least what's left of it.." Once more Black Heart was surprised but her Face stayed a steel mask, not showing any emotion.

"Resistance Cell? I did not know the Batarians had rebellions going on." A snort came out of Chavan's Mouth.

"As if the Hegonomey would ever allow something like that to be known. Most think of us as are branded Terrorists due to Batarian Propaganda. As you may or may not know the lower castes are not allowed to leave Batarian Space. So we rebel against the Hegemony and the Caste System, pretty much anyone in the Lower Castes belongs to us. Sadly most are too afraid to show active support, not that I blame them." Black Heart start interest at the Batarian and then lowered her sword, but kept it in a ready position.

"How many of you are there?" He lowered his head.

"Not... not much. We were about 70 but... well we were discovered a few days before you're Invasion. Most of us were killed. Where now roughly a Quarter of our cells' original size and most of us are wounded and need treatment. I saw you landing here and came...to offer a Deal" Black Heart nodded, signing that she wanted him to continue.

"I was a member of the Higher Castes until, well... How do you humans say? I stuck my nose into where it did not belong. I learned of a secret base that housed something special. The Leviathan of Dis. I don't know much except every single scientist working on it has gone crazy and they have to replace them every few years. I found some recordings of the first few Scientist... they prayed to the thing as if it was a God. I have the coordinates. If you help my friends than I gladly will give them to you so you can destroy it or even take it yourself." Black Heart considers his Words. This... Leviathan sounded Dangerous. But much more intrigued her this rebellion.

"What does you're rebellion hope to achieve? Do you just want to replace the Current High Cast?" His three eyes narrowed slightly.

"We want to get rid of it. Turn the Hegemony into a Democracy. Most of us hate the Hegemony and all it stands for. Our Race is seen as Nothing more but arrogant Criminals by the other species. Centuries ago we were a proud Race but now...we're not much better than Krogans or hell the Vorcha." A small smile appeared of Black Hearts face.

"Well, then it seems we have a common Enemy. I will help your people and will destroy this Leviathan of Dis. If what you say it's true it probably better to just outright blow it too pieces with an orbital strike than risk getting near it." Chavan gave a short nod and led Black Heart to the wounded Batarian Rebels. Most of them were in horrible shape, one having the left side of his face comply burned, another one lost both of his legs and some were on the brink of Death... they would not make it. They all were transported away for Medical Treatment and Black Heart left with them to debrief here fellow CPUs on the situation.

Meanwhile on the Citadel. The Councilors were sitting together to eat lunch on one of the Presidium balconies when suddenly a news Report on one of the Bigs Screens started.

"Welcome to Citadel News I am Nalisa you're host, today we welcome a Special Guest. Lady Purple Heart the CPU from Planeptune took time out of her busy schedule to be here today." Immediately all three Councilors looked at the screen. Purple Heart was sitting in her purple business suit beside the Asari reporter and smiled at the camera.

"Lady Purple Heart we are thankful that you could make it for today." Said Nalisa.

"It's the least I can do, I know some of our... recent action caused some concern at the citadel so I found it necessary to come here and maybe clear some things up." Tevos would prefer they would do more than just clear things up like ending this outrageous war.

"And I'm sure we got more than enough questions to make it worth your time. our watchers at home you can send us questions at the number we are showing below on Screen. Now, the first one is already here, let's see, oh dear, this is from a worried Turian who wants to know if you're people and your sister are well after being held captive."

"Well, first I want to thank you for the concern and yes. They all are well, some are obviously... shaken but they are recovering and I hope the same goes to all the members of the Citadel races that returned home." Explained the goddess her smile never vanishing.

"How wonderful. Now the next question one I'm sure many have asked. What is the goal of the war? Are the rumors true that you intend to wipe out the Batarian Race?" Purple Heart took a deep breath before she answered.

"No... I admit I do not like the Batarians.. .but I will not punish the innocent. Many lower caste members never even leave their planets or Batarian space and have nothing to do with the crimes committed by their government. We are extremely careful to not harm civilians and limit ourselves to military targets and strictly limit the youse of most powerful weapons in cities. Of course, civilian casualties are unavoidable in a war, like this but we try our best. Recently Black Heart came in contact with a Batarian resistance cell against the Hegonomy. We will assist this group in taking down the current government and then help them rebuild it." The counselors looked surprised.

"Rebellion? Did the Batarian not tell us on multiple occasions those were terrorists? Huh, should have known they lied to us. Valern?" As if knowing what Sparatus would ask before he even had finished his sentence Valern had already searched his Omni-Tool for reports.

"STG Reports do say that there are terrorist organizations. Information is sadly not all that easy to gather, duo to them only operating in Batarian Space. But many Agents suspect and commented that they do not believe they were just mear terrorists. Seem they where correct" Tevos found it more surprising how easy the two believed Purple Heart. That the CPUs were so willing to work with Terrorists where just further proof for her that they can not be allowed to continue existing without the Guidance of the Asari and the council.

"A Rebellion? I haven't heard about that. Do you mean the Terrorist Group that has threatened the Hegonomy for years?" Asked the Reporter but Purple Heart denied it.

"They are not a terrorist group, they are Batarians from all casts who fight against the Hegonomy. At the moment they aren't many but they offered their assistance in the form of valuable information and in return, we will help them establish a new government."

"Will they join the Alliance as a Client Race?"

"There is no such thing as a Client Race in the Alliance. If they join us they would become our equals and would have a representative that has as much say in the Alliance as we do. But if they join us or want to remain in the Council or rater return to the Council is their choice, not ours" Many listen in to the interview wich continued for two more hours.

In this interview, Purple Heart also announced that it's now allowed for all aliens to request Alliance Citizenship, something that shocked the Citadel residents greatly but also made some really excited. All but one. He was a Turian, slightly disfigured face and a mechanical Arm. He stared at Purple Heart, his eyes burning with pure hatred.

"you will pay humans... I will make all of you pay and destroy the danger you are... and avenge my fallen Brother." He walked off, plotting and scheming how to take down the Monsters that were unleashed upon the Galaxy.


End file.
